Learning to Trust Each Other
by Magic Key
Summary: prt10lastprtSyaoran and Sakura have been best friends since they were 6 and when Sakura returns to TOmoeda's Navy HQ being his new Partner should be easy right? But so many things could have changed since they both saw eath other.
1. New Colonel equals rumors

Here is my latest fanfic. I hope you guys like it. I got the idea from reading some of the JAG fanfic... And watching JAG... I'm hooked on it!! Well enjoy.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Talk  
  
*Thought  
  
~setting/time~  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Learning trust each other  
  
Part 1 (New Colonel equals Rumors)  
  
A guy with brown hair and amber eyes walked into the coffee room. His black and white uniform went up and down as he sighed. He noticed that the coffee pot was empty and sighed. "Why can't I come in and find coffee?" As the guy was placing the coffee mix into the filter someone else walked in to the tiny room. The guy had silver hair and yellow eyes. He was in his mid 30's. His white uniform and white stars on his shoulder matched the color of the coffee room. He leaned against the frame of the door and gave a smile.   
  
"Talking to yourself already, commander? It's only 8 am." The guy with the brown hair and amber eyes turned and stood up straight. He turned and said  
  
"No, sir... I was just wondering why for the past two weeks the coffee pot has always been empty. The guy with silver hair took his mug out of the cupboard and crossed his arms across his chest. He looked at the empty coffee pot and then back at his empty mug and then at the young man.   
  
"I'll tell you commander Syaoran only if you pour me a cup of coffee." Syaoran's ambers eyes sparkled.   
  
"It's a deal I can't refuse sir." The guy nodded and watched until Syaoran had poured him a cup of coffee before he said anything. Once both mugs were filled with fresh steaming coffee. Syaoran looked over at the guy.   
  
"Now that I've poured you the coffee sir, can you tell me now?" The guy took a long sip and smiled.  
  
"I'm sure you know that our new colonel from Hong Kong will be transferring here in two days."   
  
"Yes, sir." Syaoran poured milk in to his mug and continued to drink.   
  
"Well, people from the office have used the excuses of wanting more coffee to be able to talk about this new colonel. Since there has not been many new female works in this office, most of the guys are very interested in finding out what she looks like." The guy took a sip from his mug and reached for a napkin. Syaoran took another sip.  
  
"SO that's the reason... Permission to speck freely sir?" The guy nodded. Syaoran placed his cup down and looked at his commanding officer. The guy nodded.   
  
"I heard from Lieutenant Tomoyo that she's in her 20s and has no boyfriend and that she also has a best friend that works in the navy. Her dad is also on of our four star general. Is that true sir?" Syaoran asked in an eager tone. The guy smiled   
  
"Commander, you want to get your hands on this one don't you?" Syaoran eyes widen.   
  
"No, sir. It's nothing like that." The guy chuckled.   
  
"It's ok.. If you ask me... I only saw her picture but she is pretty cute... To bad her profile does have anything about boyfriends. So you better watch it commander. You have a long fight ahead of you. There are 20 other men in this Bullpen.. If you want her; get ready." The guy was about to leave the tiny room when Syaoran looked up from his mug.   
  
"Why is what Admiral?" The admiral chuckled   
  
"Because she arrives in two day... That remains me. If Lieutenant Tomoyo has so much time to spread rumors it means that I have not given her enough work. Tell her to report to my office once she has returned." Syaoran nodded.   
  
"Aye, Aye sir...." Once the admiral was gone Syaoran sighed and leaned back. *I wonder how she looks like. *   
  
~Two days later~  
  
The sunlight entered the room through the gaps between the curtains. Out of the nowhere the phone that sat on the owner's bed started to ring. A 21-year-old girl's hand emerged from under the cover and picked up the cordless phone. She placed it against her ear and answered in a sleepy voice  
  
" Marine, what are you doing still sleeping?" The girl sat straight up. She looked over at her clock and sighed.   
  
"Very funny Syaoran. It's only 6:30." The guy on the other side laughed.   
  
"Sorry, Sakura But I could not help it. I mean. It's been a long time since you returned to Tomoeda with the General. I thought I should wake you up." Sakura throw her covers off and headed in to the bathroom to comb her hair with the phone still connected to her ear.   
  
"Well now that you've woke me up, where are you?" There were sounds of paper shuffling. After a few minutes Syaoran replayed.   
  
"At the Bullpen...." Sakura nodded her head as she headed to her dresser for a towel and then sat down on her bed to pull her black shinny shoes from under her bed.  
  
"Well I better let you go. I don't want get you in trouble so early in the morning. I'll do that later tonight. We're still on tonight right?" There was a slurping sound and then Syaoran said.   
  
"Yeah, unless you don't want to Marine." Sakura chuckled while heading to the bathroom again with her towel around her neck.   
  
"Ok.. I get your message." Just as she was about to hang up Syaoran said.   
  
"Wait..." Sakura placed her hand on the doorknob.   
  
"Yes, commander. What is it now?" Sakura leaned against the door.   
  
"Good luck today." A small smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Thank you but I really I have to go. See you later tonight.." Sakura said goodbye and then placed the phone on the chair next to the closet and headed into the bathroom for her morning shower.   
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
Sakura brushed out her semi curly amber hairs, which reach up to the middle of her neck. She was dressed in a her new uniform, which was a grayish green button down shirt with a little bow type thing at the collar to match was a knee length skirt and a green suit coat. Sakura picked up her briefcase and hat and headed in towards the dinning room.   
  
"Good morning, daddy." Said Sakura placing her hat and briefcase on the wooden chair next to her. Her father looked up from his breakfast. He smiled and headed into the kitchen for her plate. Sakura sat down and poured herself a cup of coffee. After a few minutes her father returned with her breakfast and Sakura started to eat it when her father laughed. Sakura looked up and started at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Her father wiped his mouth with a napkin and said.   
  
"Nothing... Just continue to eat or else you're going to be late for you first day at the office." Sakura smiled and continued to eat her breakfast after a few more bit and four sips of coffee. Sakura wiped her mouth and said, picking up her plate and cup.  
  
"I'm going to take them into the kitchen. You want more coffee?" Her father pushed his plate a side.   
  
""No, thanks marine." Sakura laughed   
  
"Ok. But if I was not a marine do you think I would have finished off my breakfast and changed so fast?" Sakura said coming out of the kitchen, walking towards the wooden chair for briefcase and hat. Her father stood up and walked up towards the door.   
  
"Ok... I'll stop. Now you be good. Don't get into any fights with anyone. Sakura laughed while slipping her shoes on.   
  
"Ok.... Good bye daddy. I left your tickets to New York on top of the TV. So remember to take them. I'll see you in a month." Sakura kissed him on the check and headed towards the elevator.   
  
~Tomoeda Navy head quarters/8AM~  
  
Sakura took a deep breath as she stood in front of the large building. She took a deep breath and pulled opened the glass door. She walked up to a girl wearing a white shirt and blue skirt sat at the front desk. Her violet hair was braided and placed into a bun. Sakura smiled at the girl.   
  
"Hi," said Sakura. The girl looked up at Sakura and smiled standing up.   
  
"Hi, You must be our new colonel." The girl smiled, standing up to shake hands with Sakura. Sakura smiled back.   
  
"Well I'm here to get my ID." Said Sakura, The girl sat back down and reached in to a drew and pulled out a box. She looked up and Sakura and said   
  
"One minute please." The girl flipped open the lid of the box and started to look through the divided section. It took a while but she finally found Sakura's ID. The girl slid the ID across towards Sakura. Sakura smiled and clipped in to the collar of her suit coat. Just as Sakura was about to head towards the office the girl waked up next to her and stood there waiting. Sakura looked at her and said.  
  
"I think I can find my way around." The girl shook her head and pointed towards a tall guy with short hair sitting down behind the desk.   
  
"It's the Admiral's idea. He told me to show you around the office. Sakura smiled and laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry... I just thought it was funny. I bet my dad had something to do with this." Said Sakura as they headed towards the elevator. The girl looked at her strangely.   
  
"I'm sorry ma'am. What did you say." Sakura shook her head while pressing the up button.   
  
"My dad is a four star general and we use to live in Hong Kong. But we just got transferred back to Japan two months ago and he knows the admiral that works here. I have a feeling that my dad might have gave him a heads up that I was coming." The girl nodded in agreement.   
  
  
  
  
  
~Half and hour later inside the office.~  
  
The girl pushed open the door to Sakura new office. Sakura walked inside and placed her hat down on the self and sat down on her black chair. She placed her briefcase on the floor next to her and said.  
  
"Thanks for showing me around." Sakura said pulling herself towards the desk. The girl shook her head.  
  
"It was my pleasure. Well if there is nothing else, I'll head back to my desk." The girl was about to head out when Sakura said.   
  
"Wait... I never got your name lieutenant." The girl smiled and brushed some hair out of her eyes   
  
"You can call me Tomoyo." Sakura nodded.   
  
"Then you can call me Sakura if you like. I mean colonel is ok. But Sakura is better for me." Tomoyo giggled and nodded.  
  
"Well if there is anything.. Feel free." Sakura nodded and picked up the first file on her desk and started to read. Tomoyo turned and closed the door behind her.   
  
~Outside Sakura's office.~  
  
Tomoyo walked out and noticed that most of the people in the office had crowed around her desk. She walked over there calmly and leaned towards the crowed. She waited a few minutes before a guy with short brown hair smiled and said  
  
"Who's the hottie? Is she the new colonel?" Tomoyo batted her eyes and said   
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." The guy wined and said  
  
"Come on. Tell us... Who is she:?" Tomoyo sat down and sighed  
  
"Fine but all you guys own me a cup of coffee." She waited for them to complain but she got nothing for the people.   
  
"Fine. Yes... She's the new Colonel. You happy. But I don't think she'll take to any of you." A guy with blue hair chuckled. Tomoyo and the rest of the people turned their heads and stared at him. Tomoyo eyes narrowed.   
  
"What's so funny, Eriol?" Eriol shook his head and took a deep breath to stop himself from laughing.   
  
"I would like to see the commander talk his way into this girl's heart. You know every woman the ever walked into this office has fallen for him." Tomoyo pulled the first folder off her desk and shook her head.   
  
"I don't think that it's possible." Said Tomoyo starting to finish up the document. Eriol stared at her and said  
  
"Why not?" Tomoyo shrugged.   
  
"She's the daughter of a general. Now how do you expect a girl like to fall for commander." Just then a voice was heard.   
  
"Who's going to fall for me?" Everyone surrounding Tomoyo's desk turned their head and found Syaoran standing there. He walked towards them and crossed his arms.   
  
"Who's going to fall for me?" Tomoyo stood up and looked at Syaoran amber eyes.   
  
"No one, Commander. We were just talking." Syaoran nodded and looked around.   
  
"Well if it no one, why are you all surrounding this desk?" Eriol looked down at his hand and lifted up to show Syaoran.   
  
"We were just talking about the new color of the folder. It's really nothing, Sir." Syaoran nodded   
  
"Well then get back to work... We can all talk about the color of the folders during lunch. My treat." Syaoran gave a quick smile. Everyone else in the office smiled too. Just as he was about to head back to his office Syaoran turned towards Tomoyo and said.   
  
"Has the new Colonel arrived yet?" Tomoyo looked up from her paper and said   
  
"Yes, Sir." Syaoran nodded  
  
"Well can you please get her and bring her to Admiral Yuki's office." Tomoyo nodded and closed her folder and headed towards Sakura's office; while Syaoran headed towards the Admiral's room.  
  
~3 minutes later~  
  
Sakura flatten out her skirt and then took a deep breath. Just as she was about to knock on the door Eriol walked by and said   
  
"Ma'am. The Admiral is in there. He is waiting for you. Would you like me to tell him for you?" Sakura gave a smile.   
  
"No thanks, I think I can handle it." Eriol nodded and sat down at his desk, which was directly in front of the door. Sakura watched as he sat down and then turned to face the door. After a few more seconds Sakura knocked on the door. There was a voice on the other side. Once she gained the approval to entered Sakura turned the doorknob.  
  
Sakura's shoes made a light tapping noise as she walked inside. Sitting behind a large oak desk was a man with silver hair and golden eyes. In front of the desk where two leather chair. Someone was already seated in the chair to the right. Sakura stood near the door and said   
  
"Admiral you wanted to see me?" Admiral Yuki nodded. Sakura still stood there.   
  
"Come over. Colonel there is some one I would like you to meet." Sakura took five steps and made it to the other chair. She tuned to her left and her eyes widen.   
  
"Syaoran." Admiral Yuki looked at Sakura and Syaoran stood up and a smiled appeared in his face.   
  
"Sakura..." A smile afterwards also appeared on the Admiral's face. He made a gesture towards Sakura and she sat down.   
  
"Well it looks like you know each other but anyway. Commander Syaoran I would like you took meet our new Colonel, Sakura. She will also be your new partner is this mission." Both of them nodded Yuki pulled out two blue folders from his desk and handed to the both of them. After they received the folder, Yuki said   
  
"It's also I good thing you too know each other. It would make life much easier for the bother of you." Syaoran; who about to open the folder closed it and started at Yuki.   
  
"Why is that sir?" asked Syaoran sitting up straighter. Yuki sat straighter in his chair also.  
  
"Because you guys will be married." Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and then back at the Admiral.   
  
"Married?"   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN~ There you have it.... I hope you like it so far. I know the beginning is a bit confusing, but it will be much clear later on. You just have to keep reading. What do you think should happen next? Until the next chapter, need 5 review to post the next chapter. 


	2. The begining

Here you have it part 2..... Sakura and Syaoran are married? Will things be as easy as it looks? Well enjoy and please review at the end. OH yeah, Thanks for all the reviews!!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Talk  
  
*thoughts  
  
~setting and time  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++\  
  
Learning to trust each other  
  
Part 2 (the begining)  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and then back at the admiral. After they each took a deep breath Sakura said   
  
"Sir, Did you just say that we can going to be married?" Yuki nodded.   
  
"Do you have a problem with that Colonel?" Sakura replayed   
  
"No, sir. But why are you picking me?" Yuki stood up and walked to the front of his desk.   
  
"Because you and the commander both speck Chinese. It would be easier for both of you to communicate with our suspects. Your job is to find out what is happening to our new computer disk. If disk is too fall in to Hong Kong's hands, then that mean that it will be trouble for us. This disk is not to get in to the hands of anyone in China. It will ruin our chance to go to Mars first. All the other info you will need is listed in to the folder."   
  
"Aye, Aye, sir." Sakura and Syaoran stood up with the folder in their hands. Just as they were about to leave Yuki who was about to sit down said.   
  
"Lieutenant Tomoyo and Eriol will be going there also. They know their assignments already. They will meet you at the airport tomorrow. You may go now." Sakura and Syaoran nodded and replayed.   
  
"Aye, Aye." Sakura turned the doorknob and exited the room before Syaoran. Once they were outside Sakura sighed and looked at Syaoran.   
  
"Looks like we have some packing to do tonight. How about we hold off what we had planed until tomorrow on the plane?" asked Sakura as they headed to the coffee room. Syaoran nodded and place the folder in top the refrigerator to pour himself a cup of coffee. After taking a sip of it Syaoran smiled and said.   
  
"Ok.... I'll come pick you up tomorrow. Six am? Don't pack to much; the admiral told me a hand of time that must of the things that we need will be sent to the house." Syaoran said as they head back to their office Sakura nodded with her folder under her arm and her second cup of coffee in her hand.   
  
"Ok.. Fine how does one suitcase sound and one carry on?" asked Sakura when they made it towards her office. Syaoran leaned on the frame of the doorway and headed.   
  
"Fine with me, Marine." Sakura smiled and placed her things down on her table.   
  
"Ja nai, Commander." Syaoran gave a smile and headed to his office with a smile on his face.  
  
~Sakura's place/ 5:45 am the next day~  
  
Sakura placed her pants in to the suitcase. She was about to close the suitcase when she noticed that two of her books on her nightstand. * I knew I forget something.* Sakura opened her suitcase again and tried to placed her paperback books to the suitcase when the doorbell rang. Sakura placed the books inside sideway when she shouted.   
  
"The door is open commander." There was a click and Syaoran stuck his head inside. He was wearing a black shirt with a jean jacket over it. To match he wore blue jeans to match. His sunglass where pushed up on top of his head. "Marine you here?" Syaoran said closing the door behind him and walked towards the Sakura's bedroom. There was a gentle knock on the door. Sakura who was trying to push her clothes farther into her suitcase turned when she hear the knock.  
  
"You're early." Sakura said turning the books upside down. Syaoran leaned against the doorway and watched as Sakura's green eyes sparkled but narrowed. Syaoran had been watching her struggle for five more minutes when he walked up to her and watched her sighed.   
  
"What are you trying to do?" Syaoran said looking over her shoulder. Sakura sighed  
  
"Trying to place these books in to suitcase." Syaoran took the books and said   
  
"Why can't you just pick one?" Sakura plopped down on her bed.   
  
"Look at my bookmark; I'm in the middle of both of them." Syaoran stood there and shrugged.   
  
"Then pick the one that you want to read the most." Sakura took the books back and lifted up the one in her right hand said   
  
"In this one Nancy is about to find the killer." She lifted up the other one and said   
  
"This one is about is about Diamonds and their uses; from A to Z. I'm up to J...It's to help us on our case. So how am I to decide which one I want to read." Syaoran placed his hand on his chin. After 2 more minutes Syaoran took the books. He figured out how heavy they both were and then pulled out the bookmarks and headed them to Sakura.   
  
"Hold this." Sakura took them and placed them on her nightstand. She watched he placed the book on top of the other and the ripped the book apart. Sakura mouth widen as he handed her the part of the book she had not read. Sakura took it and stared at it.   
  
"What I'm I to do with this Syaoran?" asked Sakura. Syaoran placed the other part on the dresser and leaned against it.   
  
"You see, you had two book but they can't fit in the suitcase. Since I ripped the part you have read; you can place them together and treat it like one book. Beside you already read the beginning. So what is the point." Sakura shrugged and placed them in to the suitcase. She chuckled and then closed it. Afterward she pulled the suitcase off the bed.   
  
She rolled the suitcase towards the door and grabbed her blue and white book bag off the chair. It matched her white blouse and blue jeans. Sakura turned and looked at Syaoran.  
  
"Come on... honey we're going to be late for our flight. It's five to six." Syaoran gave a small smile and took her suitcase from her. As they headed out the front door Syaoran asked  
  
"How did you know what time it was with out looking at the clock?" Sakura chuckled as she pressed the down button for the elevator. Just as the elevator arrived Sakura smirked and entered the elevator with Syaoran following right after her. As the door closed Sakura smiled.   
  
"It's a marine thing.... If you're good while we're on our assignment I'll tell you."   
  
~On the air plane~  
  
  
  
Sakura sighed and sat down in her seat. She and Syaoran were sitting in the first class section while Eriol and Tomoyo were seated in the economy section. Sakura was about to fall a sleep as the plane took off but Syaoran tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Sakura turned her head and said smiled.   
  
"What is it honey?" Syaoran smiled and whispered in her ear.   
  
"Did you notice anything missing?" Sakura eyes widen. Sakura unbuckled her seat belt and looked around her seat and then under her seat, pulling out her bag out. She unzipped it and searched it franticly. Syaoran couldn't help but chuckle. Sakura stared at him narrowing her eyes.   
  
"Did I forget something? I looked but I brought everything... Even our portfolio." Said Sakura as she zipped her bag back up and sat back down. Syaoran sighed.   
  
"Don't you think that your left hand is a bit bare?" Sakura looked down on her left hand. She noticed that on her ring finger there was no ring. If she was going to play the part of a married woman she should at let have a right? Sakura looked up at Syaoran who reached in the pocket of his jean jacket and pulled out a gold wedding band. He was going to hand it to Sakura so she could slip it on her finger her self when He felt one of the airline stewardess look at the both of them.   
  
"Sherry honey, this morning when we left the hotel you left this by the nightstand." Sakura caught on to what Syaoran was trying to say and smiled. She moved her left hand forward and said trying not to giggle.   
  
"Really how silly of me. I'm so glad you found it... I would not know what to do if I forgot it. You wouldn't mind slipping it on my finger again would you?" Sakura batted her eyes. Meanwhile the couple sitting behind them stood up to see what was going on. The same stewardess sighed as she watched Syaoran slip the ring on her finger. Once it was on Syaoran leaned forward and kissed Sakura on the cheek. Sakura smiled at Syaoran. The couple behind them sat back down and as they were sitting down Sakura and Syaoran heard the woman say to the man "How come you don't do that do me any more." The man groaned and said hissing.   
  
"Shh.. Not so loud... I'll do that later." Sakura giggled and lifted her left hand off her lap to get a better look at the gold wedding band. Sakura sighed and leaned her hand comfortably back on her chair. After a few minutes she fell a sleep. Syaoran looked over at Sakura and smiled.   
  
* It's been 5 years since I last saw you... For the past couple of holidays we were not able to see each other...so many things have happen. Now that we together again ...will this assignment be as easy as it is? We still are best friend but there are something that we never told each other.. * Syaoran look at his 'wife' and then closed his eyes hoping to catch some sleep before they arrive in Hong Kong.  
  
~Causeway Bay, HK, Sakura and Syaoran's apartment/ 2:30 pm~  
  
Sakura unlocked the front door of their new apartment. Sakura pulled open the door and stepped inside the already furnished place. Syaoran who was right behind her eyes widen at what he saw. Once Syaoran had closed the door Sakura turned and said.   
  
"Can you believe this? It must have taken them a long time to get this place set up." Sakura placed her suitcase and bag down in the chair and as she walked into the dinning room. Syaoran mean while was in the living room looking at the view from the balcony. "You got that right. So what time are the things some coming?" asked Syaoran walking around the living room taking a look at the sofa and coffee table. Sakura stuck her head out of the dining room smiling.   
  
"Before we left Tomoyo said it should be here just after we arrive." Syaoran nodded his head and looked at the rug under the coffee table. Just as Syaoran was about to lean back in the sofa the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Shouted Sakura rushing out of the kitchen. *How did she get there so fast? She was just in the dinning room. * Syaoran watched Sakura get the door from behind the magazine he was flipping through.  
  
Sakura unlocked the door and pushed it back. Standing in front of her were two men. Each had a couple of boxes. The taller man moved his head sideway so he can get a better look at who was at the door. Once he saw Sakura he sighed.   
  
"Excess me are you Ms. Shun?"   
  
"That would be me...." Sakura smiled and moved a side allowing the two moving guys to enter the apartment. Syaoran stood up and took the box from the shorter man.   
  
"Need help?" The guy smiled in relief. Syaoran placed the box in the coffee table and followed the guys towards the door. "How many more boxes are there?" asked Syaoran The taller men turned and said   
  
"Two..." Syaoran nodded and turned towards Sakura.   
  
"Honey, I'm going to go down and help these guys. Why don't you start 'unpacking' the things in the bathroom box." Sakura nodded and kissed Syaoran on the cheek. Just as the shorter on turned towards Sakura and smiled. Sakura smiled back. Once the three men had exited Sakura headed over to the box marched Bathroom and started to unpack. *This is going to be a long assignment. *  
  
~Kitchen/9am that night~  
  
Sakura who was placing the plates in the cupboard turned her head and looked at Syaoran. She had changed in to a short white blouse that just pasted her belly button and pink skirt. Syaoran pulled himself on to the kitchen counter and stared at Sakura. * She really does look like Suzi... * Sakura felt Syaoran stare at her. She turned and placed her hands on her hip.   
  
"What are you looking at?" Syaoran snapped out daydream and shook his head.   
  
"Nothing... We should talk about our files before tomorrow." Sakura sighed and closed the cupboard door before exiting the kitchen. Syaoran hopped off the counter and followed Sakura towards the living room sofa.   
  
Set on the table already was their folders. Sakura plopped down and picked up her folder. Syaoran tucked his right leg under himself and sat down. Sakura scanned her folder and then looked at Syaoran.   
  
"Ok Sailor what does yours say besides the fact that you are my husband." Syaoran couldn't help but laugh when Sakura said the word husband. Sakura playful hit him in the arm.   
  
"What's so funny?" Syaoran took in a deep breath and smiled   
  
"I'll tell you only if you tell me your secret of telling time with out looking at the clock." Sakura shook her head and continued to read her file.   
  
"Fat Chance! Come on I'm serious... what does your file say." Sakura's face was much more serious. Syaoran sighed and looked at his file.   
  
"Ok, It says that my name is Sam Shun. I am 23 years old. I work at home on my laptop. I am an executive at the Fine Diamonds Company. I don't have any family members because they all died in a car crash and I was the only one that survived. I enjoy watching basketball and I know how to fly planes." He looked up and noticed Sakura smiling at him. Syaoran tilted his head and said  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Sakura placed her foot on the coffee table and said  
  
"Out of all the stories the people could have made up they made up this on. The only thing that was true was that you fly planes." Syaoran stretched his legs out on to the coffee table also. He closed his file and turned his head.   
  
"Your turn Ms. Shun." Sakura opened her file up once again and started to read out loud.  
  
"My name is Sherry Wong- Shun. I'm 22 years old and I work as the manger of Fine Diamonds over sea in LA. I lived with my grandmother. I love to swim and is an loves to bake desert." Sakura flipped over to the next page and started to read it.  
  
"Two of our officers were to bring the disk back from Hawaii where it was tested out by one of our officers. Like us they were to went undercover and lived in this apartment. The day that they were supposes to fly back to Tomoeda with our disk; they disappeared." Sakura stopped reading. Syaoran stared at her.   
  
"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked. Sakura looked at him questionably "But what does it have to do with diamonds?" Syaoran open his file and read it. "China was planning to buy the disk from us with the diamonds from Hong Kong. So that means that someone in either one of our diamond company has to know something about this disk and about our people."   
  
"Well I guess we'll find out more when I hand in to work tomorrow." Sakura sighed. She leaned her head against Syaoran's shoulder and stared at the ceiling.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Syaoran after a few minutes of silents between the two if them. Sakura blinked her eyes   
  
"About the time when we first meet. We lived next to each other at the navy base in Hong Kong. I think we were both 6 years old. Our parents meet and we become friends. We even played tag." Syaoran looked at the top of her head and said   
  
"I'm sorry but you are wrong." Sakura looked up at him with her green eyes.  
  
"I didn't want to play with you. I was 6.. Girls had germs. Well at let that was what I was told my the boys in my class." Sakura sat up and stared at him.   
  
"Come to think of it that was true.... But we did end up being friends didn't we, two day later." Syaoran nodded in agreement. Just then Sakura stood up and said.   
  
"It's 11.. We should turn in Tammy and Eric are coming tomorrow." Syaoran who had Sakura pull him up stared at her.   
  
"Who...Tammy and Eric?" Once Syaoran was standing Sakura lightly punched him in the arm.   
  
"Tomoyo and Eriol... Don't you ever listen? I'm starting to wonder how you ever stayed in to Navy." Syaoran shrugged.   
  
"Have no idea...So did you bring a camcorder?' As they headed into the bedroom. Sakura turned and stared at him walking backward.   
  
"Red Light sailor. Why?" Syaoran chuckled. As they made their way in to the bedroom.   
  
" Sorry, but tonight's our honeymoon." Sakura walked over to the queen size bed and took the covering and pillow off the bed. Syaoran who was starting to undressed stopped. Sakura smiled sweetly at him.   
  
"Sorry, didn't bring one." She placed the items she removed into Syaoran's arms. He stared at her.  
  
"What's this?" As she started to push him out of the bedroom.   
  
"Your bed. Sleep tight. Honey." and then she closed the door. Syaoran sighed and made his way back into the living room.  
  
Sakura sighed and made her way towards her dresser. She turned on the lamp and stared at her reflection in the mirror. After a few minutes she pulled out from under her shirt a pendent, which was a red gem in the shape of a cherry blossom, and to the left and right of it were a pair of gold wings like, the ones the pilot wears on his uniform. She touched it gently* Will I ever find out what happen? * Sakura sighed again and then started pull her pajamas out from her suitcase. She then headed in to the bathroom to change.   
  
After a few minutes she returned and was about to head off to bed when there was a knock on the door. She got up off the bed and headed towards the door. Standing there was Syaoran.   
  
"Sorry, Sleeping?" Sakura shook her head and gave a warm smile.  
  
"No, what is it?" Syaoran just stared at Sakura. Sakura waved her hand in front of him.  
  
"Syaoran...." Syaoran blinked.   
  
"Sorry. Can I have me bag? I need my toothbrush and pajamas." Sakura nodded and walked in to the room and picked up the bag at the foot of the bed. She walked back towards the door and handed him his bag.   
  
"Here." Syaoran took and smiled.   
  
"Thanks... Goodnight." Sakura gave a smile and closed the door. Syaoran sighed and headed back to the living room. He stared at his new bed. * At least it's not the floor. * Syaoran then headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth..  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN!~ There you have it part two... Both of them have a secret. Can you guess what it is... Well, you'll have to keep reading.. What do you think should happen next? Please let me know. I'll try to work it into the story.... Well I need 5 more reviews before I can post the next chapter... Until next time. 


	3. The boss

Here you have it.... Part 3 Sakura starts her new job; going undercover.... What will she find and what will Tomoyo and Eriol come over for a visit.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"talk  
  
*thoughts  
  
~setting/time  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Learning to Trust Each Other  
  
Part 3 (The boss)  
  
Sakura sighed and turned to her right. The digital clock on the nightstand read 4:34 am. She stared at it for a few more minutes before she got out of bed and headed in to the bathroom to shower. After her quick shower she walked towards the closet and opened it up. Inside there were two sets of clothes. To the right were clothes for Syaoran and to the left were clothes for her. * I guess I know why Syaoran told me not to pick too much... At least I don't have to waste my time pulling my clothes out. * Sakura ran her hand through her wet amber hair and started to pick out her outfit for the first day on the job.  
  
~Living room/6:00am~  
  
Syaoran woke up to the smell of bacon. For a moment he thought he was at home when he remembered that he and Sakura were now partners. * Must be Sakura. * Syaoran and about to roll over when he fell off the sofa " Oww!" He mumbled on floor. After staring at the ceiling from the spot he was in, he sat up and started to fix the sofa. A few minutes later Sakura came out with a knife in her left hand. She walked over to him and said.   
  
"What are you doing?" Syaoran almost jumped because Sakura was so close to him. The knife was a few inches away from his noise. Syaoran moved back on the sofa.  
  
"Sakura. Relax. I just fell off the sofa. Here let me have the knife." Syaoran gently pulled the knife a way from her and set down on the coffee. Sakura sighed and saw down on the sofa.   
  
"Sorry. I chopping up some fruit when you fell off. When I didn't hear anything, I ran out here with the knife in me hand." Sakura stood up so Syaoran start folding the covering up. Sakura picked up and knife and was heading for the kitchen when she turned and said  
  
"We're having pancakes for breakfast. So hurry up Sailor!" Sakura smiled and then headed back into the kitchen. Syaoran stared at the covering and sighed. * Why am I doing this? I'll just do it later. * Syaoran grabbed the pillow, blanket and bag and headed towards the bedroom.   
  
He almost tripped over the covering, which was dragging along the wooden floor but he made it. *That was close * He then plopped everything on to the bed and then headed in to the bathroom to shower and wash up. After half an hours Syaoran was wearing a gray t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He jelled up his hair and was going to head out into the dinning room for his breakfast; when he heard a groan. Standing at the door way was Sakura dressed in a yellow tank top which was covered with a red mini jacket and a red skirt, which went a little bit below the knee. The necklace with the cherry blossom pendent completed the outfit. She looked at bed and then at Syaoran.   
  
"Don't tell me..." Syaoran winced and nodded. Sakura sighed  
  
"How could you? I had the bed all fixed up and then I come back it's a mess." Syaoran sighed   
  
"Sorry, Sherry." Sakura shook her head.   
  
"You better be Sailor... I expect this bed to be fixed by the time I get back. Do you understand?" Syaoran stood up straight and soluted Sakura.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Sakura turned to finish making breakfast when she turned and gave an evil grin. "Until there are any outsiders in the apartment. I'm Sakura your friend. Not your wife.." She then headed back to the kitchen. Syaoran sighed and stared at the mess on the bed.   
  
~Dinningroom/7:10am~  
  
Sakura wiped her mouth with her napkin and looked up at Syaoran who was placing some toast into his mouth. Syaoran looked up at Sakura and asked. "When are they getting here?" Sakura who has looking for her lipstick in her black purse replayed.  
  
"Let's see, it's 7:10 now right they should be here in 10 minutes or so. They have an apartment halfway across town and traffic is not so bad now so they should get here on time." Sakura started to apply the lipstick on when the doorbell rang. " I'll get it. Since you so busy." Syaoran said in a sarcastic tone. Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eye.   
  
Sakura closed her purse just as Tomoyo and Eriol walked in to the dinning room. They both took a seat at the table. Sakura looked at them and smiled  
  
"Good morning. Why so early? I thought you guys where not going to get here until 7:20." Syaoran returned with two cups and a pot full of coffee. "Coffee?" Tomoyo and Eriol nodded. Once everyone had there own cup of coffee Eriol spoke up.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ma'am Tomoyo rush me out of the apartment. That's why we're so early. But I promise next time we'll come on time. Right now it's 7:20 why don't we give them their gadgets?" Said Eriol placing a black bag on the table.  
  
Syaoran made a time out sign with his hand. Sakura stared at him. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Eriol, how did you know what time it is with out looking at the clock?" Tomoyo sighed and placed her hand on her head. Syaoran turn to look at her.   
  
"Tomoyo?" Tomoyo looked at up Syaoran and said in a monotone voice.   
  
"Sir, you have not noticed?" Syaoran shrugged. A smiled appeared on Sakura's face and she looked over at Eriol. He smiled back and nodded.   
  
"It's a marine thing." Said Eriol and Sakura together. Tomoyo sighed and felt like choking herself.   
  
"That's why, sir. Eriol is a marine." Syaoran took a sip of his coffee nodding his head.   
  
"So were you ever able to get Eriol to tell you how he was about tell time with out looking at a watch?" asked Syaoran while Tomoyo pulled out two cell phone from her bag and Eriol started to take things out of the black bag.  
  
"No, he has not... But sir it's getting late we should give you guys your gadgets. Here are your cell phones, of course paid by our government. We will be able to check your calls if need. You can also turn them on when you are talking with a suspect and we will be able to here the whole thing. Syaoran yours is the green one and Sakura yours is the pink one. All the numbers you will need are stored on to the phone." Sakura and Syaoran both took there phones and nodded. Now it was Eriol's turn to give out some gadgets.   
  
"Ma'am... Oh sorry. Sherry. These are a pair of micro phone ear rings." Eriol handed then to Sakura. They were shaped in to a star and each earring had two star connected. "The one that fits on to your earlobe is really a button that you press to turn them one and off. The second one are the speakers" Sakura smiled and looked at Syaoran as she placed them on.   
  
"How do I look?" asked Sakura Syaoran gave a thumb up sign." Eriol then pulled out a case. "This is also for you, Sherry. A bag full of make up. No I'm joking. Inside is a decoder in a lipstick holder. Just shine the bottom at what ever it is. Then pulling the cover off it has the translation. Then there is a mini camera that is really a compact. Don't worry you can really use it." Tomoyo handed Sakura the make up bag and slipped it on to her purse. Sakura brushed some hair of her face and stood up and was about to leave. Tomoyo reached in to her back pocket and pulled out a pepper spray and handed to Sakura.   
  
"What's this?" asked Sakura walking towards the door ready to slip her red boots on. Tomoyo placed it in her hand.   
  
"Pepper spray, Sherry." Sakura looked at her and a questionable way, as she zipped up her boots.   
  
"For what?" asked Sakura has she made the strap of her purse cross her shoulder.   
  
"Just incase you need it. There are two buttons so be careful. The blue button is for the spray and the red is really a mini laser." Sakura nodded and slipped it into her purse.   
  
"Well, It's getting late. I better head into work. Tomoyo you leaving with me or Eriol?" Tomoyo slipped her shoes on.   
  
"You ma'am... Oh yeah, Eriol don't forget to show Syaoran his new computer." Sakura waved good-bye to Syaoran and headed out the door. Once the girls were gone Syaoran stared at Eriol. Eriol, who was stacking the plates up to take to the kitchen looked over at Syaoran.   
  
"Sir, what's wrong?" Syaoran shook his head and took the dishes in to the kitchen. After 5 minutes of silents between the two men Syaoran finally spoke up. "How come Sakura got all the cool gadgets and I only have a cell phone?" Eriol helped Syaoran place the dishes in to the dishwasher. Once that was over Eriol and Syaoran went back to the dinning room.   
  
"Sir, this is the reason why. The whole time Sakura is at work you have to talk to your suspects using this laptop." Eriol said lifting up a blue MAC laptop. Syaoran's eyes widen at what he saw. * This should be fun....*  
  
~Fine Diamonds/8:30 AM~  
  
Sakura walked into the locker room and noticed her name 'Sherry Shun' written on a locker door. Sakura sighed and sat down on the bench. * Why am I doing this? I could be in Japan doing paper work for the admiral. * Sakura ran her hand throw her hair and stared at her locker. *Might as well get it over with. * Just then a girl with blonde hair and gray hair walked in to the locker room. Her pink Chinese style outfit matched her pink eyes. She walked over to Sakura and tapped her on her shoulder. Sakura turned and smiled.   
  
"Oh hi." Sakura stood up and shook the girls hand. The girl pushed some of her bangs out of her eyes and said   
  
"You must be Sherry. It's nice to finally meet you. Our boss has said so much about you about you." Sakura pulled open her locker and said while placing her purse in to the locker.   
  
"Really. I was just trying to do my job. It's nothing. So all I have to do is change now right?" The girl nodded. She was about to leave when she said.   
  
"The boss will be arriving to work around ten. I'll introduce you to him when he gets in. He is really nice. Kind of cute, if I do say so myself. But anyway just change and since you've done some selling with people can you please come out to the storefront we're short of a worker. My name is Kelly Wong." Sakura nodded and smiled   
  
"Sure.. Be there soon." Kelly gave a 1000-watt smile and the left the room. Mean while Sakura felt like banging her head against the locker door. She stared at her green with gold trimming dress and sigh. After a few more minutes she took it off the hook and headed towards one of the changing rooms.   
  
~5 minutes later~  
  
Sakura was now changed and ready for work. Just as she was about to push the curtains back so she could enter the brightly lite room; she took a deep breath. * I can do this. I'm a Colonel for god shakes. If I were not good, I would have this job... Breathe and smile. *   
  
Kelly was standing near a showcase of gold rings. Each had a special diamond cut. Kelly was showing this lady with blond hair and black high lights a few rings when Sakura walked up to her. Sakura cleared her throat and smiled at the customer. Kelly turned and smiled.   
  
"Wow, that was fast... Umm can you help Ms. Yu pick out a necklace for her daughter as a wedding present? I'll be back to check on things and once the boss has returned I'll let you know." Sakura nodded and watched as Kelly walked towards the elevator. She brushes some hair out of her eyes and said.   
  
"Ms. Yu, how can I help you? Have you decided on a necklace yet?" Ms. Yu who had been staring as Sakura cherry blossom necklace with the gold wings shook her head and blush.   
  
"I'm sorry. I was admiring your necklace. Where did you get it?" Sakura fingered her necklace and was silent for a few minutes. "Oh I get it as a wedding gift from my husband." Ms Yu smiled.   
  
"Well it's very pretty. Too bad they don't have that in diamond cut." Sakura lowered her eyes. She looked over on the bottom self and smile. She looked up at Ms Yu and said.   
  
"I think I have the perfect thing for your daughter." Sakura bent down and slid the door to the case over a bit so she can place her arm in.   
  
~Fine Diamonds office 2nd fl/ 2:39Pm~  
  
Sakura took a sip of her coffee and rolled her pen in between her fingers. Just then she head over at the next desk a few of the girls talking just as a guy with black hair and dark brown eyes walk in to the office. His gray suit was somewhat boring and Sakura watched as he entered his office with out saying a word. Sakura sighed and continued to read about the stores business for the last two months hoping to fine a clue, but so far she got nothing.   
  
Just then same guy came out of the office and started to walk towards Sakura. Kelly walked over and bent over whispering in Sakura's right ear. " This is Mr. Yushi, the boss." Sakura stood up and straighter her skirt. As the guy got nearer an image of a appeared in her mind. * I've seen mine before.... But where? * The guy straighter his hand out and shook Sakura's hand. Sakura gave a smile.  
  
"What is a pretty girl like you doing here?" Sakura pushed back some her hair and said.   
  
"I'm your new store manager. Sherry Shun." Sakura then gently pressed the earring on her right ear and turn on the communicator. The guy need and noticed Kelly standing next to Sakura "It looks like you noticed our own newspaper girl. Nothing gets pass her." Kelly pouted and light slapped Yushi on his shoulder. Sakura giggled and said.   
  
"Well so far, I've heard nothing wrong." Yushi nodded and placed his hand in his pant pocket.   
  
"Anyway I hope you enjoy working here. If you need anything then please let me know." He scanned Sakura outfit and some how couldn't keep his eyes off her legs. The uniform she was wearing reaches somewhat above her knee. Sakura cleared her throat. Yushi blinked and mumbled "Sorry." Yushi then headed back into his office, while Sakura sighed sat back down. Kelly sat down on the nearest chair and rolled it over towards Sakura.   
  
"Is he cute or what?" Sakura moved her head from right to left for a few minutes and said   
  
"Yeah, I guess. But can I ask you how long has he been your boss?" Kelly thought for a moment. "1 year.... I worked here for 5 years but I was since I've worked here no body has said a thing about what Yushi did before this. Why do you ask? You like him?" Sakura chuckled and lifted up her left hand to reveal her gold wedding band.  
  
"Sorry, taken...." Kelly sighed.   
  
"That's to bad.... You and him would have made a cute couple. Well It looks like I have some work to take care of" Kelly glanced at the files on her desk. Sakura nodded and decided to continue to read the files hopping to find the information she need. * There is something that I don't like about him.. Something fishy is also going on here...and I'm going to find out what it is. *  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
|AN~ here you have it part 3... I know this chapter is somewhat boring but this chapter is also important. Who do you think Mr. Yushi really is and do you think? Continue to read to find out what happens. What do you think should happen next? Please let me know.... I need 4 more review to post the next part called Just for tonight 


	4. Just for the night

Here you have it part 4.. After a long day of work Sakura comes home.. What more can happen once she goes home.. Well read and find out?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"talk  
  
*thought  
  
~setting/time  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Learning to Trust Each other  
  
Part 4 (Just for the night)  
  
Sakura felt her cell phone vibrate. She adjusted her shopping bag on to the other arm and reached into her skirt pocket for the phone. Sakura was walking up the first flight of stairs when she answered the call.   
  
"Sherry here." Sakura waited for an answer. After a few minutes Syaoran voice was on the other side.   
  
"Hey, Where are you?" Sakura chuckled  
  
"Why do you ask? You don't trust me? Do you think that after work I'll got out to one of those bar and party until very late and then come home late?" Syaoran thought about it for a few minutes before answering.   
  
"Maybe you never know... But I was going to ask you what you wanted for dinner. Tomoyo and Eriol went home already. I found out some info that I think is useful." Sakura sighed as she made it to the 2nd floor.   
  
'Ok I'll be right there. I just made it to the landing." Just as she turned the corner towards the hallway, she noticed a man in his mid 20's standing in front of her apartment. He looked like he was trying to find away in. Sakura pressed her body against the wall and whispered.   
  
"Syaoran... There is someone snooping in front of the apartment. Can you meet me at the door in two minutes?" Syaoran replayed   
  
"Ok..." Sakura closed her phone and gently tapped her earring lightly incase she need to tape something. Sakura quietly walked towards the door, watching the man carefully. Once she got there she tapped the man on his shoulder. The man who was wearing a black suit and had a pair of tinned sunglasses covering his eyes turned and looked at Sakura.   
  
"Hi, I'm your next door neighbor John." The guy extended his hand. Sakura gave a small smile and shook his hand. Just then the door the building opened revealing Syaoran standing there; wearing a black t-shirt and black pants. He smiled at Sakura and said   
  
"Hi." The man looked at him and said.   
  
"Sorry I didn't know someone was living here. I mean I knew but I didn't think that anyone would be home right now." Sakura walked over to Syaoran who wrapped his right arm around her waist.   
  
"It's ok. We just moved in and I was just making sure that the furniture people moved the things in right. I see you've met my wife Sherry." The man nodded.   
  
"Sure did." Sakura turned her head and said to Syaoran.   
  
"It's getting late, Honey. I have lots of work to do so why don't we let John go." Syaoran nodded.   
  
"Oh yeah sorry. Well it was nice talking to you." John smiled and nodded. He was about to turn and leave when he said to Sakura and Syaoran.   
  
"Why didn't you two come over to my place for dinner tomorrow. I'm sure my wife would love to meet the two of you." Syaoran looked at Sakura who seem to be very interested at the paint on the wall. He looked at John and said.   
  
"Sure.. We would love that. Right sweetie?" Sakura wanted to shout no but she just smiled and looked at John  
  
"Sure.. Why not. What time?" John pulled out a planer from his briefcase and checked his dates.   
  
"7pm tomorrow" Syaoran nodded and said while a smile on his face.   
  
"7pm it is." Sakura and Syaoran watched as John made it towards his apartment, which was two doors away from them. Once John had entered his apartment Sakura let go of Syaoran she walked in to house slipping her shoes off and headed into the bedroom with out saying a word Syaoran.   
  
~Kitchen/8pm~  
  
Sakura bent down to pull out a bag of flour. She grabbed the mixer and started to pour things it to when Syaoran walked in to the kitchen. He found a clean spot on the counter and sat down. He watched as Sakura continue to add things into the mixer before saying.   
  
"What are you doing?" Sakura who was pouring the egg whites in to the batter replayed   
  
"Making a cake for tomorrow." Syaoran walked over to the refrigerator for a can of soda. He popped it open and said   
  
"Why?" Sakura stopped the mixer said  
  
"You don't expect me to show up at John's with out a gift or something." Syaoran took a sip of his soda and thought about it.   
  
"You do have a point. Well I found out some info today while you were at work." Sakura brushed her hair behind her ear and said  
  
"Go ahead. I'm listening. I can multi task. One of my skills I picked up in the marines." Syaoran hopped on to a stool by the row of cabinets before saying anything.   
  
"Ok.. Here is what I found out. At my company the worker there don't know anything about a disk. They had a hired a new guy to handle affairs with overseas and China. According to the co- chair this guy was hired one year ago. He placed himself down at one of the chain store." Sakura nodded and pressed the stop button on the mixer. She poured the strawberry colored batter in to a square pan and slid it in to the oven before responding to what Syaoran had to say.   
  
"So this new guy... he is in charge of all affairs dealing with the company?" Syaoran nodded. As she turned around she whipped her hand on her apron and turn to face Syaoran with two containers of colored frosting.   
  
"Which one?" Syaoran took another sip of his drink while Sakura waited.  
  
"What kind of cake is that?" Sakura opened the container and dipped two spoons each frosting. Afterward, she handed to Syaoran and said   
  
"The cake's strawberry. Here try them and tell me what you think." Syaoran placed his can of soda down and smiled.   
  
"It's been a while since I did this." Sakura smiled.   
  
"The last time was the day before I left for Japan and we were 8. We even fought over who would get to lick the spoon. But you lost. I had fun laugh my butt off." Syaoran's eyes narrowed as he stared at Sakura.  
  
"So you were the one that told all the girls at the academy. That's how they found out." Sakura shrugged "Maybe. Anyway back to business." Syaoran placed the spoon with mint frosting into his mouth.   
  
"Yes, They hired him because he had good connection with some government person. Therefore they hired him. The people there only saw him a total of 4 times within last year." Syaoran placed the other spoon with the strawberry frosting into his mouth.   
  
"This guy of ours.... Could his name be Yushi?" Syaoran pointed to the spoon with the strawberry frosting and nodded.   
  
"Yeah, how do you know?" Just then the oven made a ping sound and Sakura went to get the cake from the oven. She placed it on to rake to cool before answering Syaoran's question.   
  
"I know because he the boss at Fine Diamonds down at my store. There is something about him that I can't seem to remember. I think I've seen before." Syaoran got off his stool and walked over to Sakura and decided to help her frost the cake.   
  
"So he the boss huh, did you fine anything about him." Sakura handed him a spreading knife and started to work on the right side of the cake, while he did the other.  
  
"No, but I will. There is something about him. I think you might have seen him also." Syaoran stared at her and asked.   
  
"How could I have? You moved to Japan when we were 8. We had the same friend. The only way I could have met him was if he was one of your Onii chan friend? Could he?" Sakura stopped working and thought about it.   
  
"You know you could be right. But that can't be.. Onii chan's tomcat crashed in to the sea somewhere. Saki was with him." Her eyes darken at that memory. Syaoran felt sorry for bring her brother in to the conversation.   
  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. " Sakura shook her head and gave a small smile   
  
"It's alright... It's been 6 years since that day.." Sakura looked down at the cherry blossom pendent. * It can't be? Can it? * Syaoran decided to change the topic.   
  
"Sakura you ok?" Sakura nodded. Syaoran dipped his picky on to the mint frosting and smile  
  
"This is good." Sakura chuckled and said  
  
"Stop that... If you don't stop we will not have enough for the cake for Tomoyo and Eriol."   
  
~Next day apartment of John/7 pm~  
  
:"How do I look?" asked Sakura who turned to face Syaoran. She was wearing a black skirt that reached her knees and had a little slit what went mid thigh. The top she wore was a tank top, which was covered with a black coat. Her semi curly amber hair was tied in to a small ponytail. The two if them had been standing in front of John's apartment for about ten minutes. Syaoran nodded with the cake Sakura had baked the night before. "Can we ring the bell now. I know you want to look great but I don't want to stand here forever." Sakura slapped him on the shoulder and then pressed the bell button. After a few minutes a girl about the same again as Sakura answered the door. Her brown hair was tied up in to a bun. She wore a gray dress that went straight down to her ankle. She looked at Syaoran and smiled   
  
"Hi you must be Mr. Shun..." Syaoran gave a small smile and said   
  
"Hi, Thanks for inviting us over for dinner. This is my wife Sherry." The girl turned and looked at Sakura. She gave Sakura a small smile.   
  
"Hi.." Sakura smiled back and responded   
  
"Hi.." The girl moved a side and allowed them to enter. Syaoran walked in and slipped his shoes off. Sakura followed and slipped her shoes off also. The girl showed them to the living room. John was sitting there already reading a book called 'Diamonds Are Not for everyone.' Sakura noticed the book he had in his hand. John noticed that she was looking at it so he placed in under a table as Sakura and Syaoran sat down.   
  
"Well it looks like you met my wife Jenny." The girl sat down on the arm rest and said   
  
"Well why don't I get you guys something to drink." She stood up again and headed in to the kitchen. Sakura watched as she head into the kitchen before saying.   
  
"She's very nice where did the two if you meet?" Syaoran's hand found its way towards Sakura and they became intertwine.   
  
"We meet at a meeting for this company of ours. We are real estate agents. What about the two?" asked Jenny as she handed each one a cup of tea. Syaoran's cup was bigger and had a lemon. While Sakura's was just in a mug and had tea leafs on the bottom. Sakura looked at Syaoran through the corner of her eye and took a sip before answering.   
  
" We meet also at a company party." Jenny nodded. "Well I better get dinner finished." Syaoran and Sakura gave a smile and continued their conversation with John.  
  
~Dinning room/ 8:00pm~  
  
They had finished dinner and were now drinking their coffee and enjoying Sakura strawberry cake when John said.   
  
"I'm sorry about the other day." Sakura who had taken a bit out of the cake looked at him and said   
  
"It's ok, at lease we know now who you are. I heard that there was another couple that lived at our apartment before we did were they nice?" Syaoran mean while was trying to get away from Jenny. Her foot kept touching his leg. Syaoran moved over a bit on his chair. Sakura gave him a weird look and smiled. "Is something wrong Sam?" Syaoran shook his head.   
  
"No, nothing at all." Syaoran quickly took a sip of coffee. John gave his wife a look and then said   
  
"We don't really know much about the couple that lived in the apartment before you did. But the day they left they seem to be in a hurry. I think they said that they worked for the government of something right Jenny?" Jenny who was busy flirting with Syaoran attention snapped back to John.   
  
"Yeah, I talked to the girl that lived there and I think the day before they disappeared she said that they were moving because they had to get something from some club or something." Sakura took another sip of her coffee and then looked at her watch.   
  
"Oh my, it's getting late. We should get going. Come on Sam." Syaoran stood up and helped Sakura out of her seat. John and Jenny stood up and followed the two of them to the door. Sakura and Syaoran slipped on their shoes before saying.   
  
"Well thanks for having us over. We had a wonderful time." Syaoran said then they exited the apartment.   
  
~Sakura's bed room/11pm~  
  
Sakura sighed as she came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her wet hair. Syaoran had himself set up comfortably on her bed by staking up the pillows to support his back and had the laptop propped up against his leg. Sakura rubs her hair with the towel and stares at Syaoran before saying.  
  
"What are you doing?" Syaoran continues to look at the computer screen while saying.   
  
"Checking up on John and Jenny... But so far I'm not getting anything."   
  
"Well we can get Eriol and Tomoyo to check out some clubs because the government should have a list of places they went to." Syaoran nodded his head. "So what did you think of dinner?" Syaoran wanted to hit himself on the head.   
  
"Ok, But there was something with Jenny." Sakura could help but laugh. Syaoran looked up at her and stared at her through the reflection of the mirror.  
  
"What is so funny, colonel?" Sakura sat down in front of her mirror and started to brush out her hair.   
  
"Since the moment we arrived at John's place, Jenny has been staring at you... Your drink I'm surprise that you were even able to hold that glass. She had been flirting with you the whole night." Sakura stood up and headed in to the bathroom and started on her mask. Syaoran meanwhile was shutting off his computer and placed it at the nightstand. Afterward he started to change into his pajamas.   
  
"Ok, You're right, at first I didn't see it. But I did catch it at the end." Sakura was working on her mask while saying.   
  
"Yeah, towards the end of the evening. Come to think of it I'll some what glad that I agreed to this acting like a couple for this evening. I can't wait to tell Tomoyo tomorrow!" Syaoran started to fluff the pillows   
  
"You're meeting Tomoyo tomorrow?" Sakura started to walk out the bathroom with a green mask on her face. Syaoran was to busy flufflying the pillows that he did not notice her coming out the bathroom.   
  
" What happens if someone see you eating with lieutenant..... Oh my god." Said Syaoran in a shocked tone. Sakura ran her fingers around her forehead.  
  
"What? Commander what's wrong it looks like you saw a ghost." Syaoran shook his head.   
  
"It's worst than a ghost it's the seaweed monster. He has taken over the Colonel's body and has come to get me." Syaoran, who was trying not to laugh started to chuckle.   
  
"Shut up Commander." Sakura took the nearest pillow and throw it at him. He caught it with ease . Sakura headed back in to the bathroom to wash the mask off her face.   
  
"God, I didn't know Marines cared about their face." Syaoran said placing the pillow back on the bed. Sakura then came back with her hands on her hips and she stared at Syaoran.   
  
"Didn't they ever teach you in the Navy never to mess with a marine." Syaoran sat there pretending to be deep in thought.   
  
"Can't remember because I was busy flying my tomcats to remember." Sakura headed back in to the bathroom to brush her teeth. " There are also a couple of things that I'm also surprised that they didn't teach you commander." She started to place the toothbrush in to her mouth.   
  
"What's that your greenness?" Sakura sighed and said.   
  
"One to place the tooth paste cap back on and to place the toilet seat back down." Syaoran chuckle as he leaned back on a pillow. Sakura came back out and tied her bathrobe to revile a t-shirt with the marine patch on it and a pair of black sweat pants. Syaoran gave a disappointed look. Sakura ran her hand through her hair.   
  
"What?" Syaoran sighed He sat up straight.   
  
"What happen to the nice pink lacey nightgown I got you?" Sakura rolled her eyes.   
  
"I'd have to be die or married to some cute looking guy to wear that." Syaoran gave a grin and said   
  
"You are married don't you remember?" Sakura gave a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I promise to pretend to be your wife for this evening and now I'm ready to go to bed so can you please leave?" Syaoran continued to give her the grin. Sakura   
  
started to pull the covering and off and was ready to hand it to Syaoran.  
  
"You don't trust me do you Colonel?" asked Syaoran Sakura walked around the bed and started to loosen up the other side and said   
  
"It's not that I don't trust you.. It's just that... I don't know... Anyway the evening is over for me. I'm ready to call it a night." Sakura gave a quick smile.  
  
"But you see the evening not over yet. To my understanding evening is not supposed to end until the sun comes up." Sakura gave a quick smile and said   
  
"Well Commander if you not leave now then this marine will have to kick you out and I'm sure you don't want a pissed off marine on your hands." Syaoran started to get off he shook his head as he grabbed a pillow and the covering from Sakura.   
  
"Ok ok... I get the message I'm leaving but Sakura; I promise if there is one thing that you will get out of this case is to learn to trust me again because I will always be here for you and we can't have a good relationship with out trust." Sakura started to walk Syaoran to the door. As he was about to leave the room Sakura raised an eyebrow. " Relationship commander?" Syaoran gave her a knowing smile.   
  
"You know what I mean Colonel." Sakura smiled and said with a twinkle in her eyes.   
  
"I'm joking, I know what you mean Syaoran... Well good night little wofie." Syaoran nodded and said   
  
"Night little blossom." With that Sakura closed the door. Sakura sighed and headed to bed. * Little wofie, I have not called him that since we were 8... Maybe after so many years we'll be able to trust each other again. Or at least I'll learn to trust someone again other than Onii chan. * Sakura then reached over to her right and turned off the light.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN~ Here you have it.... Part 4 I hope you like it.... Oh wow more of Sakura's past is reviled ... What do you think should happen next? Please let me no and thanks for all of your reviews. .... Well that's all for now. It's getting late... need 4 reviews to post next part up. Thanks again for all your review.. Love them. 


	5. Three times

Here you have it part 5 of Learning to trust each other... Two weeks have pass since Colonel Sakura and Commander Syaoran have started this case so what will they find out now...  
  
Well enjoy and don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"talk  
  
*thoughts  
  
~setting/time  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Learning to Trust each other  
  
Part 5 (Three times)  
  
~Two weeks later-Fine Diamonds/ 10pm~  
  
Sakura was going to go out of her mind. She had spent the last hour look at files but the problem was that the print on the paper was fuzzy so it was not really legible. She had to scan each line on the computer and then read it and since the computer is a bit old it took a while. * That nice pile of files on my desk when I get back to Japan looks better and better. * Just then Yushi walked by Sakura's desk and noticed that she was some what spaced out. He leaned in front of her and waved his hand in front of her . Sakura snapped out.   
  
"Mr. Yushi, sorry. I was just thinking." Yushi gave a smile   
  
"It's ok. I understand. That happens to me all the time. So it's almost lunchtime.   
  
Do you want to have lunch with me?" Sakura gave a small smile and said   
  
"Thanks for your invite but I promised a friend of mine that we would have lunch. Maybe some other time." Yushi nodded and said   
  
"Yeah it's kind of last minute. Well next time." Yushi then head over to Kelly's desk. He leaned over and whispered something. Sakura watched as he headed in to his office. Sakura sighed * That was close.... I can't let him find out that I'm on to him. * Just then her cell phone rang and she picked it up.  
  
"Hello, Hey Sweetie. Really you got the bag from the club? Ok.... I'll meet you at the café downstairs in two hours." Sakura gave sigh of relief and continued to work on the files.   
  
"So who was that?" asked Kelly tapping her pen against palm. She wheeled her chair up to Sakura desk with a smile on her face. Sakura looked up from her file which she just finished scanning.  
  
"Just a friend of mine... We've just going to have lunch together." Kelly stilled looked at her with a sparkle in her eyes. She gave an evil look and started to chuckle. Sakura looked up again at her and stared at her.   
  
"What?" Kelly leaned forward giving a really evil grin.   
  
"Who was it really it? Come on you can tell me if it's you hubbie." Sakura gave a laugh.   
  
"You really want to meet my husband don't you? You've asked who has been calling me for the last week and a half." Sakura turned her attention back to the computer. Kelly nodded and sighed  
  
"Sorry, But I can't picture you married." Sakura looked at her again. "What? We've only known each other for a week or so... And already you can picture me." Kelly shrugged.   
  
"I know it's weird but.... I still think you and Mr. Yushi make a cute couple." Sakura sighed shaking her head. " Sorry, Not happening. We'll talk later. I still have a few files to read before I head out to lunch." Kelly nodded like she understood and rolled her seat back to her desk.   
  
~A café dowtown/12:45pm~  
  
Sakura ran her through her wavy amber hair and then moved her bag strap from slipping off her shoulder. She took hold of the wooden handle of the café door and entered. A waitress greeted her. Sakura gave a smile and said   
  
"I'm looking for someone. Thanks." Sakura spotted Tomoyo sitting in the corner of the café with a tree blocking half of her face, but Sakura was still able to see her. She smiled at herself and walked up the table.   
  
"Hey there." Said Sakura sliding in the seat across from Tomoyo who was busy looking at the menu. Tomoyo looked up and closed the menu.   
  
"Ma'am...." Sakura narrowed her eyes. Tomoyo blushed and lowered her voice.   
  
"Sorry, Sherry, How long have you been there?" Sakura plucked the second menu from between the napkin dispenser and ketchup bottle. She opened it and started to read it before saying.   
  
"Only a few seconds. So have you decided on what you wanted to eat? This morning I didn't get a chance to eat a thing. Sam this morning made really bad coffee. I mean ok, I might have to say that us green folks not really make great coffee, but the coffee this morning tasted like mud." Tomoyo couldn't help but giggle. Sakura, who had waved for a waitress to come take their order; turned her head to look at Tomoyo. The waitress came over and smiled.   
  
"So what can I get you guy, today?" Sakura looked up at down at her menu and said   
  
"One strawberry milkshake, and a tuna salad. And hold the tomatoes." The waitress nodded writing it all down.  
  
"I'll take a cup of green and baked chicken legs." The waitress wrote down Tomoyo's order and then headed towards the kitchen. Once she was gone Sakura turned to look at Tomoyo and said   
  
"What's with that giggle?" Tomoyo stopped and said   
  
"Nothing really, but you remand me of Eric. He really does make bad coffee but I can't think of a time when Sam made bad coffee. Maybe you did something that upset him." Sakura thought about for a few minutes and shook her head   
  
"I don't think so..." Tomoyo shrugged.   
  
"Well then I can't help you. Anyway, Eric and I went to almost of the clubs and finally find the place you told me about." Sakura moved a side so the waitress could place their orders on the table. Once she was gone Sakura looked up at Tomoyo and looked at her in disbelief.   
  
"That can't be it.... I remember Sam giving you the right number I was even there." Tomoyo placed her cup down after taking a sip of her tea.   
  
"Don't worry, Eric and I figured it out. On the paper you gave me there was really more then one place that had the same name." Sakura nodded digging her fork in to her salad. Just then Sakura left some one walk up behind her. She turned her head to find Yushi standing there with a take out bag. Sakura smiled and nodded and swallowed what she had in her moth before saying anything.  
  
"Mr. Yushi, what are you doing here?" Sakura said wiping her mouth on her napkin. Yushi gave a smirk and looked at Tomoyo and then turned his attention back to Sakura.  
  
"Well I found out that I had some work to do. I need to get a disk from Kelly but when I came out of the office two minutes after 12; everyone was gone. I guess I'll have to wait until after lunch to get it. So I came down to get my lunch. Well I better get going. Don't really want to interrupt anymore." Yushi gaze shifted towards Tomoyo for a few minutes. Sakura blinked and remembered.   
  
"Oh sorry, this is Tammy my... cousin." Yushi smiled at Tomoyo and extended his hand. Tomoyo gave a small smile and shook his hand.   
  
"Such a pretty girl. I see where Sherry gets her beauty now." Tomoyo looked at Sakura who shrugged. Yushi looked at his watch and said   
  
"It's really getting late. I have to head back to the office with my lunch. Later today I have to head to a meeting so can you tell Kelly that I need the disk. Don't worry. She'll know which disk I'm talking about." Sakura nodded.   
  
"Sure...." She watched as he left. Tomoyo stayed silent for a few minutes before saying, while Sakura started on her lunch again.  
  
"So who what that?" Sakura took a sip of her milk shake and said   
  
"My boss, Mr. Yushi." Tomoyo almost choked on her drink. After she wiped her mouth she said   
  
"You mean.... The guy that you..." Sakura nodded sadly. Tomoyo sighed.   
  
"So, does he know that you..." Sakura shook her head. Tomoyo sighed again.   
  
"That's good. But to me.. He seems like he likes you..." said Tomoyo Sakura looked at her and gave a small smile  
  
"That's can't be.. Besides even if he was; I sure am not interested into him." Tomoyo continued with her lunch in silences. Sakura looked up from her plate.   
  
"Tammy. What's wrong? Something happen between you and Eric? I've noticed that for the pass few days you guys have not spoken to each other." Tomoyo pushed her plate away and took a sip of her drink.  
  
"To tell you the truth there was a reason why I wanted to talk to you besides the case." Sakura pushed her laced her plate over to the side and said   
  
" Go a head. ...." Sakura pushed back some her hair. Tomoyo leaned back in her chair.   
  
"Things have been going great back at home. But since we've arrived here in Hong Kong, Eric has been acting really funny. It's like he trying to ask me something but he wouldn't say it. It's really annoying." Sakura looked a sip of her drink as the waitress came over to the table to remove the plates and to refill Tomoyo's cup with more green tea.   
  
"It looks to me that Eric is the one that likes you. Trust me some guys are just too stubborn to tell us girl. Officers are also human too so don't worry. But what is important is how you feel about him.. Do you like him?" Tomoyo shrugged.   
  
"I don't know. We've known each other since the day I started to work in the same office with him... He nice and funny and the time I broke up with my old boyfriend he was there for me." Sakura took a sip of her drink and said   
  
"Well, Love is something you feel.... So maybe you don't love him but being his friend and caring about him is important. So talk to him. You never know what you'll find." Tomoyo gave a smile and said   
  
"I guess you're right... I should just ask him. Thanks... " Sakura pulled money out her wallet to pay but Tomoyo stopped her.  
  
"I'll pay. Think of it as a thank you for listening to me talk..." Tomoyo gave smile. Sakura smiled back and slipped her wallet back into her bag.   
  
"Thanks....."  
  
~Fine Diamonds office/3:45pm~  
  
Sakura closed her file and was heading to the bathroom when she pasted by Kelly's desk and noticed that there was some thing written in red marker. * By 12Lt....4LG HK..... What does that mean? * Sakura also noticed a few disk lying around the desk. Sakura shook her head and headed for the bathroom. * Shouldn't be so nosy *   
  
Ten minutes later Sakura was washing her hand when she heard some beeping sound. It sounded like buttons on a cell phone. Sakura tapped on her star earrings hoping to catch a few words. She leaned towards the stall and made sure that her feet were not showing so she could listen in.   
  
"Yes, That's right... Ok... I'll have it in by then. I'll leave it on your desk. Don't worry Yushi..." Sakura's mouth opened. Just as she closed them the telephone conversation ended and the person was about to exit the stall when Sakura rushed back to the sink and pretended to fix her hair. Sakura glaze shifted from her face to the person coming out of the bathroom.   
  
"Sherry. What are you doing here?" Kelly asked in a surprised tone.   
  
"Just came to fix my hair..." Kelly nodded and headed towards the sink next to the one Sakura was using. The two women didn't say anything to each other for a few minutes. Afterward Sakura smiled and said   
  
" Mr. Yushi, was looking for you." Kelly turned the hot water knob and waited for the water to come out; before saying   
  
"Really, what did he want?" Sakura dried her hands on a paper towel and watched as Kelly's gazed looked nervous. Sakura gave a smile and said   
  
"He just told he to tell you that he was need 'the disk' and to give it to him as soon as you can. Can I ask you something?" Kelly stiffen, she looked at Sakura with worried eyes.   
  
"Do you like Mr. Yushi?" Kelly eyes soften and she chuckled  
  
"No, why do you ask that? God no... He's just a good friend... I mean we dated before but it just didn't work out. There is nothing between us now. Trust me." Sakura throw her paper towel in to the gray trash can and nodded.   
  
"I understand... I'm sorry if I brought up a subject that you don't want to talk about. I was just wondering you know... Since you've always asked me about my husband." Kelly smiled and said   
  
"It's ok. I understand why you brought it up... I would have asked myself that question too. That is if I had someone ask me about my husband all the time." Sakura smile and placed her hand on the door knob she pulled open the door and before she exited she said   
  
"We have 2 more hours until the work days ends. So lets get out of the bathroom so we can get to work." Kelly nodded and throw her paper towel into the trash can.   
  
~Sakura's desk/4:50pm~  
  
* Ten minutes before I get out of here. I thought this day would never end.* Sakura rubbed her green eyes and continued to stare at the computer. Right in the middle of a paragraph in which she was reading she heard a buzzing sound. Sakura pulled open her draw and spotted her pink phone moving. She picked it up and flipped it open.   
  
"Hello?" Sakura racked her hair backward and waited for a replay. There was a cracking noise and then someone responded.   
  
"Hey, honey? When are you coming home?" Sakura smiled  
  
"Checking up on me already?" Sakura said with a giggle. Syaoran smiled on the other end and was silent for a few minutes.   
  
" Maybe, And what if I was?" Sakura smiled and started to stake her files up and then placed them in a draw. "Well, Not sure what I would say about that.. I guess I'm glad.. Anyway, I know that brain of yours. What is the real reason you called." Sakura rested her elbow against the desk.   
  
"Eriol and I found out what was in the bag from the club. We'll talk about it when you get home.... Oh yea. Tomoyo dropped something by for you. I'm sure you'll love it as for me... I don't think so." Sakura smiled having an idea of what he might be talking about.   
  
"Ok, I got to go pack up for tonight. We'll talk when I get home." Sakura smiled and then hung up. As she was placing the phone into her pocket she noticed Kelly placing a few color disk in to her bag. She also took a few folders. * Something is really wrong now.. * Sakura noticed that Kelly was going to catch her staring. Sakura grabbed her purse and headed towards the locker room to change back in to her clothes.   
  
As she past Kelly's desk she noticed that there was a note written in Yushi handwriting but she could not back it out because a yellow folder covered most of the letters. Sakura smiled at Kelly and headed to locker room.   
  
~Fine Diamond's parking lot/5:12pm~  
  
Sakura pulled the last black button throw the hole of her black coat just as the elevator made it to the store parking lot. She exited the elevator towards her blue BMW. Sakura pushed her tinned sunglasses up her nose as she walked past a polled marked 2E. As she continued to walk she felt someone walking behind her. She decided to pick up her pace while reaching for the spray she kept in her coat pocket.   
  
She walked pass two more polls and then quickly turned and was ready to spray when the person said.   
  
"Wow, Sherry, relax. It's just me" said Yushi with a package in his hand. Sakura let out a sigh of relief. She placed the spray back in to her pocket and fixed the strip of her purse back on her shoulder.   
  
"Mr. Yushi, What are you doing following me?" she asked trying to act surprised * Like I don't know. I know that you have something to do with the case but you're not going to say anything to me. * Sakura gave smile as they headed towards her car. Yushi smiled and took a deep breath.   
  
"Well I want to let you know that Kelly gave me the disk that I need." Sakura nodded and brushed some of her hair out of her face.   
  
" That's good. Well I have to head home now. I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura unlocked the car door and was about to enter when Yushi said   
  
"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me?" Sakura turned and looked at him  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't my husband is expecting me home. He said he had something for me." Yushi shrugged and said giving a chuckle.   
  
"I guess I have bad timing. Oh yeah, Kelly told me to give this to you. She said that she knows that once you open it you'll understand something." Sakura took the package from him and opened her car door. Once she entered and Yushi closed the door for her he waved and watched her leave. * You'll understand tonight when you open that package... * Yushi smirked and head towards his car.   
  
~At home /6:10pm~  
  
"Syaoran where are the glass cups?" shouted Sakura from the kitchen. She had returned home was now dressed in a gray jogging outfit. She stuck her hand in the dishwasher and pulled out two glass and then grabbed a few napkins and headed in to the living room where Syaoran had his legs propped up on the coffee table.   
  
"You found them huh?" asked Syaoran staring at his laptop screen. Sakura plopped down next to him with a smile on her face. She reached in to a paper bag with the name BURGER HAVEN printed on it. She pulled out her burger and smiled  
  
"You want?" Syaoran stared at it and said in a blunt tone.   
  
"BURGER HAVEN? No thanks... still full from my dinner. Sakura shrugged and started to take off the wrapped from her burger."It's up to you sailor.. More for me.." Syaoran watched as she took a bite out of burger and watched as a blob of ketchup dripped on to the package she brought home. Syaoran removed his laptop from his leg and place it on the floor. He took a napkin and whipped the blob off from the package.   
  
"I can't believe you've still obsess with the burgers at BURGER HAVEN... I see now where you get all you major food groups. Bread, Meat and lots of fat." He throw the napkin in to bag and picked up the package from the table and started to pull the tape off of it.   
  
"After so many years you still hate them why is that?" asked Sakura whipping her fingers with a napkin and popped open a can of soda. Syaoran chuckled now ripping the brown paper off the rectangular box. " Never like the way it tasted or maybe it was about when we were little you use to drag me to one of the BURGER HAVEN after school and you got my sisters hooked on to it... Do you know how annoying it was to come home; after spending with your best friend at a burger joint and then come home and found your sister also eating the same thing?" Sakura took a sip of her drink and smile.  
  
"No, not really. So what's in the package?" She asked taking a bite of the burger. Syaoran placed the cover on the floor and picked up a green folder. Inside were orders for Diamonds for the store and a gray color disk. Syaoran started to look through the folder.   
  
"What's inside, sailor?" asked Sakura leaning over to take a look at folder. Syaoran looked at Sakura and said   
  
"These are the orders for the diamonds our officers were going to get if they were willing to sell the disk without our government knowing." Sakura picked up her burger and took another bite.   
  
"But at the end they didn't sell the disk. So why would Yushi say that Kelly wanted to give this too me?" Sakura poured another can of soda in to Syaoran's glass. Syaoran picked up his laptop and slipped the floppy in to his "A" drive and tried to open up the files. After a few minutes he turned and looked at Sakura.   
  
"The only thing on this disk is an address." Sakura leaned over and looked at the address.   
  
"I know where that is... It's a diamond shop that just opened a block from where I use to live. The day I left with daddy they were moving in a couple of boxes. But if Yushi finds out then Kelly will get in trouble." Sakura leaned over and took another bit thinking. Syaoran popped the disk out and said  
  
"Well, what Eriol and I find in the bag was a map of some kind and model of an F-13... Then there was a receipt for something a jewelry store." Sakura paced the last of her burger and took a big gulp of her drink.   
  
"Where is receipt?" Syaoran lifted up the bag by the sofa and unzipped it. He took anything out and the model of the F-13 caught her eyes. She picked it up to get a better look at it. * That's a model of Oniii chan plane.... * Syaoran noticed what Sakura was staring at and took a deep breath.   
  
"Sakura, you ok?" Sakura looked at Syaoran and said   
  
"It looks like Onii chan's plane. But how can that be" Sakura placed the plane back down. She sighed and leaned back on the sofa. She closed her green eyes and sighed again Syaoran was silent and then said   
  
"Here is there receipt." Sakura lifted up her right hand took and wrinkled yellow paper from him and looked at it.   
  
"It's from the diamond store that I told you about." She handed the paper back to sighed closing her eyes again.  
  
~Living room/9:00pm~  
  
Syaoran cleaned up everything on the coffee table and then headed to the kitchen to throw them away the empty soda cans and BURGER HAVEN wrapping paper. He didn't say anything to Sakura and decided to let her rest. * Everything's going to be alright. *  
  
As he exited the kitchen and went back to the living room he saw Sakura sadly staring at the model airplane. Syaoran took a deep breath. * The more I see her, the more she looks like Suzi... That can't be right because she dead... I saw the body my self.... * Just then the phone rang and Syaoran went to pick it up. Sakura meanwhile was staring at the plane deep in thought.   
  
"Hello?" Syaoran looked over at Sakura and said   
  
"Honey, It's for you? It's Kelly Wong. She says she knows you from work." Sakura sat up and took the phone from Syaoran.   
  
"Hello, Kelly, what Kelly. Hold on... what's going on?" Sakura's gaze shifted over to Syaoran who was once again on his laptop. But he stopped and looked at Saku"Ok, I'll be there in ten minutes. Where are you? Ok." Sakura hung up the phone and looked at Syaoran.   
  
"I got to out, It was Kelly from work. She said something but I was not clear. All I heard was that she wanted to jump or something like that ." Sakura grabbed her cell and keys and was heading towards the door and put on her sneakers when Syaoran followed her to slipped in his shoes and coat and said   
  
"I'll drive you there." Sakura for the first time since she saw the model air plane smiled. "Thanks." Sakura grabbed her coat off the hook and headed out the door with Syaoran right behind her. * Kelly don't do anything crazy... *  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN~ There you have part 5... what do you think should happen next? Let me know. Well that's all for now. Need 6 reviews to post next chapter. Thanks again for all your reviews. 


	6. Promises

Here you have it... part 6... What does Kelly have to tell Sakura and will Sakura ever find out what Yushi is up to? Enjoy and don't forget to review!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"talk  
  
*thoughts  
  
~setting/time  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Learning to Trust Each other  
  
Part 6 (Promises)  
  
Syaoran's gray BMW pulled up to the entrance of the park. It was getting darker and darker so Sakura headed Syaoran a flashlight. She grabbed one herself before exiting the car. Once the two of them exited Sakura sighed and looked over at Syaoran.   
  
"Ready?" Syaoran pulled his key out of his car and looked at her weirdly  
  
"Ready? Ready for what?" asked Syaoran as Sakura walked up to him and they headed into the park.   
  
"Never mind... Let's go." Sakura grabbed his hand as they made a right into the park.   
  
*God, where can she be... It's been half an hour. I hope she didn't do anything... * Syaoran tugged on to her coat and pointed towards a girl wearing a gray coat and her hair was tied into a ponytail. She was sitting across from a bridge.  
  
"Is that her?" said Syaoran pointed towards the girl sitting on a bench under a lamp. Sakura leaned forward to get a better look.   
  
"Yeah, come on." Sakura started to run up to Kelly with Syaoran right behind her.   
  
"Kelly, what happen?" asked Sakura sitting down next to her. She looked up and sighed. Her eyes had been red from crying. Sakura reached in her coat pocket for a pack of tissues. Kelly gave a small smile and took them. Meanwhile Syaoran had walked over to the bridge rail giving the girls some time to talk.   
  
"So Kelly, what happen? I got your call and I had no idea what you were talking about." Kelly took a deep breath.   
  
"I.. I'm just scared. That's all. Tomorrow I've got this presentation to do and I don't know if I'm going to do well. If they don't like it then we will lose the deal and Yushi will have to give up the disk." Sakura looked over at Syaoran whose ear perked up.   
  
"Just before I left the office I met Yushi. He gave me this package telling me that you told him to hand it to me. Inside there were diamond orders and a gray disk that had an address that went along with the diamond orders. Did you tell him to give it to me?" asked Sakura. Kelly bite her lower lip and was silent for a few minutes.   
  
"Yeah, I thought you could help me... You know.... But at first Yushi didn't want me to ask you." Sakura looked at her and ran her hand through her hair.   
  
"Why not?" Kelly looked up into the dark blue sky.   
  
"Because he said that I shouldn't ask the new girl to do things for me. But I really need someone's help. Everyone else at the store knows that we use to date and they are afraid that if they did something wrong I would report them to Yushi. But I will not do that. Since you know about the relationship I had with him and that you wouldn't do something just because someone tells you too.. I thought." Kelly looked down at her hand. Sakura smiled and patted her hand.   
  
"I understand, Guys can be a pain in the ass..." She looked over at Syaoran who had his cell phone by his ear. Kelly looked over at Syaoran and smiled. '  
  
"Yeah, but yours is cute..." Sakura smiled * But you don't know half the story... *   
  
"So would you like some help? I'll go over to the store and pick up the orders for you. If you like since tomorrow I'm off." Kelly bite her lower lip.  
  
"I would love that." Kelly smiled. Just then Syaoran walked up to Sakura and whispered into her ear. Sakura nodded and then said   
  
"Kelly Wong I would like you meet my husband Sam Shun." Syaoran smiled and said  
  
"Hi, I hope my wife does not bore you with her crazy eating habits." Sakura smacked him playfully on his arm. Syaoran eyes sparkled.   
  
"Well we have to go. Kelly you sure you're ok?" Sakura asked picking up the flashlight. Kelly straighten out her coat and then stood up.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine... You guys go ahead and I'm sorry that I called you out so late." Sakura smiled and shook her head.   
  
"It's alright. I rather come and find you sitting here than to find you floating down some river..." Sakura and gave a quick smile. Syaoran eyes narrowed at the words river. Sakura noticed at Syaoran was out there somewhere and she nudged him.   
  
"You ok honey?" Syaoran nodded.   
  
"Yeah." Kelly noticed that they seemed they wanted to go.   
  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you again." Kelly then turned to leave. Sakura and Syaoran watched as she left before Syaoran said   
  
"How come you're willing to go to the shop for her?" Sakura placed her right hand into her coat pocket as they head towards their car. She shrugged and sighed.   
  
"Because I want to. If what I think is correct then, Yushi is the guy that was after the disk and knows what happen to my brother." Sakura said as they entered the car. Syaoran placed the key into the car and was about to turn the engine on but stopped and stared at her bewildered.   
  
"Hold on, how did this thing lead to your brother? Did something happen that I missed?" Sakura sighed and looked up at him."It's nothing, really I just said something too fast. That's all." Sakura turned her head to look out the window. Syaoran still didn't trust her. He looked at her and sighed.   
  
"Sakura, you sure nothing is wrong? I mean if this really has something to do with your brother then you can tell me. I will do anything I can to help you." Sakura placed a hand on top of his and said with a small smile.   
  
"I know.... guess that model airplane got the better of me. Come lets go home." Syaoran nodded and started the engine. While Sakura continued to be deep in thought.  
  
Half way home Syaoran couldn't help but think about what had happened before. He stopped the car and looked at Sakura. She turned her head when she noticed that he was looking at her.   
  
"What is it? Why did you stop?" Syaoran's gaze was fixed on her   
  
"Tell me, are you still mad at what happen four days after your brother left?" Sakura sighed and closed her eyes and nodded. After a few minutes she said in a shaky voice.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me the truth? ..... You knew what happen to Onii Chan. You made a promise to me the day that I was to leave for Hong Kong. You were 8 and you sward to me that no matter what happens you would tell me. Then when I turned 16 you decided that you no longer have to keep that promise." Water started to fill her eyes.  
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry but I didn't want to hurt you. So I told you the lie... It was your was 16th birthday and I didn't want you to find out what happen. Not on your birthday that is." Sakura wiped her eyes with her pink hankie and then looked at Syaoran.   
  
" But you could have told me the truth after that day.... But no, you had to tell me that he was restricted not to tell anyone where he was. You let me believe that story for six months." Said Sakura with angry in her voice.   
  
"I know; I should have told you the truth but I was afraid that it might hurt. You have the right to me angry with me and you might not trust me now but out of all those things I want you to know that you are still my friend. So no matter what happens or what will happen I will be here for you." Sakura nodded.   
  
"Syaoran you know what hurt more other then Onii chan's plane crash? You lying to me. We've been best friends for a long time and I never thought you would be something like that. You gave me false hope..." Sakura was silent for a few minutes before she said   
  
"I understand what you are trying to say. I might need some time to work this through but you're still me friend and I'm glad after 5 years we can work together again. I know one day I will be able to trust you again." Syaoran gave a smile as he started to car once again.   
  
"That's good. Lets head home." Sakura nodded and leaded back and closed her eyes.  
  
~Syaoran and Sakura's place next day/8:00am~  
  
Sakura grabbed her bag and was about to slip on her shoes when the doorbell rang. Sakura sighed. * Can't people tell that I'm trying to get to work?* She stood up and said in a cheerful voice.   
  
"Who is it?" A voice came on the other side in a few minutes   
  
"It's Tammy and Eric. Sam said he needed to see us." Sakura slipped on her other shoes and then opened the door.   
  
"Morning, It's nice to see you again and what would Sam want with you this early in morning." Sakura asked as she closed the door behind them. Tomoyo shrugged and said, "Not sure ma'am he just told us to come over." Tomoyo noticed that Sakura was dressed for work however it was the weekend and she didn't need to work. Eric slipped off his shoes and headed into the living room deciding to let Sakura and Tomoyo talk for a while. Sakura looked over her shoulder and said  
  
"Syaoran in the shower, marine, so go a head and make yourself comfortable." Eriol nodded and sat down an arm chair. Sakura dropped her keys in to her coat pocket and was about to head out the door when Tomoyo said   
  
"Ma'am it's Saturday. I thought you had the day off?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura gave a smile and said   
  
"Still can't stop saying Ma'am huh?" Tomoyo blushed and nodded.   
  
"I'm working on it." Sakura smiled.   
  
"That's good. Well I promise one of the girls that the store that I would help her pick up the diamonds for today's presentation so I'm going to go the jewelry store. Would you like to come a long? I know it's not really your job but I thought it would give a chance to talk if you like, I mean." Sakura glance over at Eriol would was now flipping through a magazine. Tomoyo nodded eagerly.   
  
"I would love that ma.... I mean Sherry. I'm sure the guys can handle it with out us. Can't you?" Tomoyo said with a smile on her face looking at Eriol, who just waved his hand. Sakura gave a large smile.   
  
"Good so let's go." And the two girls head out the door.  
  
~Living room/8:43am~  
  
Syaoran came out with a towel around his neck and noticed Eriol sitting there. Eriol stood up and said   
  
"Morning sir." Eriol sat back down and returned his attention to what he was reading. Syaoran nodded and turned his attention towards the door. Eriol looked up from his magazine and said   
  
"The Colonel has headed for work already with Tomoyo." Syaoran sighed and sat down on the sofa. Eriol placed the magazine down. He bite his lower lip and thought for a second before saying.   
  
"Commander would you like to talk? And do you mind if I ate the colonel's breakfast?" Syaoran stood up and they headed in to the dining room. Eriol sat down in Sakura's seat and started to eat when Syaoran leaned back in his chair watching Eriol eat. Eriol was about half through his second easy-over egg when he noticed that Syaoran had not said anything for the last ten minutes.   
  
"Sir, Is there something wrong? Colonel usually eats her breakfast?" Syaoran leaned forward and poured himself another cup of coffee. Syaoran stared at the steaming mug for a few more minutes before saying.   
  
" You and lieutenant Tomoyo have been friends for a long time right?" Eriol nodded taking a sip of orange juice.   
  
"Yeah, 3 years since the day she arrived! Why?" Syaoran sighed and looked up at Eriol   
  
"What if you did something to her and she lost her trust in you. What would you do?" Eriol thought about it before saying   
  
"What I would do is say that I'm sorry and since trust is something that you build I guess the only thing I can do is stand by her and let her know that I'm always here for her. If that's not good enough then I don't know what." Syaoran nodded in agreement.   
  
"The Colonel and I have been best friends since we were 6 and when we were 8 her father got transferred to Japan. We made a promise, saying that no matter what happened that we would tell each other the truth. However, on her 16th birthday something happened and I found out. But instead of tell her I told her a lie. I know that what I was doing was wrong. But...." Syaoran stared into his mug again before continuing to speck. Before Syaoran could say anything else Eriol said   
  
"I know what you are going at Commander. This is about the death of the Colonel's brother right? Commander Touya Kinomoto." Syaoran looked at him surprised.  
  
"How did you know about Commander Kinomoto?" Eriol took about sip of his drink for saying   
  
"Well last night I was doing so research on the F-13 that we found in the bag and I came across the Commander's name. His plane crash the day of the Colonel's 16th birthday... And to this day we still don't know who caused his plane to crash. But Sir why did you lie to the colonel? I mean sure you wanted to protect her from the truth but don't you know. Lying to her...is what hurt her the most. She expected you to tell her..." Eriol eyes gave off a puzzling but sad look.   
  
"I know.. I know.. And to this day since she found out.. I'm mad at myself and I think she thinks this case has to do with her brother. I'm afraid she's going to get hurt and that...." Eriol shook his head.   
  
"Sir, if you want her to trust you again then first you must trust her. Trust her to do what she thinks is right.. " Eriol's face broke into a smile.   
  
"Don't forget Commander your partner is a marine.... I believe that one day she will learn to trust you again. . Oh yeah, while I was on the Web I found something very interesting." Eriol reached into his inner coat pocket and pulled out a folder. He then slid it across the table. Syaoran reached for the folder and before he opened it he said   
  
"Lieutenant Eriol Does Lieutenant Tomoyo know about this little story of ours?" Eriol shook his head. Syaoran gave sigh of relief. * Thank god. *   
  
"Now, I expect this to stay a secret and you can't even let the Colonel know that you know. Because if she does she's... never mind you don't want to know." Eriol chuckled while Syaoran gave smile   
  
"Aye, Aye sir. Don't worry! I've seen female marines and they are not someone to mess with." Eriol gave one last smile before continuing with his breakfast.  
  
~Sakura's Car/8:55am~  
  
"Tomoyo, you look happier. Did you and Eriol work things out yet?" asked Sakura looking at her through the rearview mirror. Tomoyo just nodded and Sakura smiled.   
  
"While I'm glad. Now in like five minutes we will be at the store. You sure you want to do this... You know.. Since this is not really part of your job. The admiral only sent you here with Lieutenant Eriol to get us info and to hook up our equipment." Said Sakura as the car made a right turn. Tomoyo was about to look out the window said   
  
"I now. But since we've gotten here it seems that you and the Commander have been doing all the work. Besides I would like to help." Sakura sighed knowing that there was not way she could change this girl's mind. Sakura looked at Tomoyo's reflection.  
  
"Ok... Sometimes you remain be of Syaoran. Very stubborn.." Tomoyo smiled.   
  
"Well you marines are much more stubborn than any Navy officer." Sakura chucked. Tomoyo would was trying not to laugh but started to chuckle, just as the car came to a stop in front of a jewelry store.   
  
Both girl's unbuckled their seat belt and stepped out of the car. Sakura took a deep breath and looked at Tomoyo. " Are you ready? Asked Sakura as Tomoyo made her towards Sakura's side on the sidewalk. She nodded. Sakura pulled her bag over her shoulder and said "While lets see what this store has for us." And they headed into the store.   
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
AN~ There you have it. What do you think? Kind of running out of ideas so please give me some. Oh yea if you noticed there was a year change. What happen toTouya took place 5 years ago. Not 6 yrs. Sorry! Well don't forget to review and thanks for all your reviews. I need 7 more reviews before I post up the next one!! Thanks 


	7. OVER TIME

Here you have it; part 7 What will Sakura and Tomoyo find out at the Diamond store? Well read to find out and enjoy.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"talk  
  
*thoughts  
  
~Setting/time  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Learning to Trust Each other  
  
Part 7 (Over time)  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo one more time before she pushed the glass door open. Tomoyo looked at her out of the corner of her eye. Sakura smiled and walked up to the counter and was greeted by a sales lady wearing a silver blouse, which was covered by a red jacket. The lady smiled at Sakura and said   
  
"Welcome to SM's Jewelry store. How may I help you two?" asked the girl. Sakura noticed the nametag on the jacket. * Yip..* Sakura pulled out the receipts for her bag and said.   
  
"Well my cousin's husband here went on a business trip and he left these receipt and we were hoping to be able to get these things. And I'm from the Fine Diamonds Jewelry store and my partner had some thing to pick up. She gave me this note to hand to you." Sakura pulled out another piece of paper but this one was gray and it had the seal of the store. Yip waved for another sales person to come over. She hand the guy the paper from Fine Diamonds while she took the receipts. Yip turned and looked at Sakura and Tomoyo with a smile on her face.   
  
"This is George and he will help you get the diamonds you need ma'am." She looked at Tomoyo was busy looking at the engagement rings. She cleared her throat and said to Tomoyo   
  
"I'll be helping your cousin find what she needs. Well you please follow me." Said Yip pulling back the counter lid so Tomoyo could pass. Tomoyo was reluctant to follow but Sakura nodded and Tomoyo took a deep breath and then followed Yip.   
  
Once they were gone Sakura's attention went back to George. He was reading the slip and smiled when he finish. Sakura please her hand on the glass counter and started to drum her fingers lightly. He reached under the counter and pulled out a couple of boxes with a gray bows taped to the top. Sakura gave him a look and said   
  
"Can I open them?" George gave a nodded. Sakura took a deep breath * Please let be something good. * Her fingers removed the tape from the lid and she pulled the tab up.   
  
Inside the box were 20 fine cut diamonds. Each was cut differently. Sakura lifted them up to get a better look at them. After a few minutes Sakura closed the box and said to the George.   
  
"I'll take them now." George pulled the receipt from his pocket and handed it to Sakura.   
  
"They have already been paid for; 4 months ago. Therefore you can just take them." Sakura looked at him and said   
  
"Four months ago? Who paid for them?" George turned around and picked up a black book from the shelve behind him and flipped the page with January labeled at the top. He ran his finger down the page and stopped at the name he was looking for.  
  
"By Mr. Yushi.. He said to me that day that some would pick them up in a week. But no one showed up. We were going to call the store but this girl came in a week later and said that we should hold on to them for a while longer." Sakura nodded and said   
  
"Really..." Just then Tomoyo came out from the back room with two plastic bags. She walked up to Sakura and nodded. Sakura smiled and looked at George "Well I have to get going now. Just place them into a bag. Thanks." George did as he was told then handed the bag to Sakura.   
  
~Fine Diamonds/1pm~  
  
  
  
Sakura sighed as she rode the elevator to the second floor. * Why would anyone have his or her order on hold for 4 months? That does not make any sense. Yushi was the one who ordered it and he was the one that gave me that box. He has got to be the one that killed the two officers. He was the one. All I need is some more proof and to figure why he did that. And why in the world would he want to use those fine cut diamonds. He could had just given cash? * Just then the elevator came to a stop and Sakura sighed.  
  
Waiting for her was by the elevator was Kelly. She was wearing a blue suit and a white shirt to match. The skirt went up to her ankles. When Sakura emerged for the elevator Kelly broke in to a smile. Sakura walked up to her quickly. She lifted up the bag and said   
  
"Sorry, there was a lot of traffic. But I'm here now." Kelly took the bag from her and said   
  
"Thank you... You're a lifesaver. The presentation starts in five minutes I have to go." Sakura nodded as they headed in to the office, which was empty. Sakura placed her things on her chair. Just as Kelly was about to turn the corner she turned around and smiled.   
  
"Why don't we go get some coffee after this?" Sakura smiled.  
  
"I would love too. Now go before you're late and before Yushi has a heart attack." Kelly chuckled and headed towards the conference room.  
  
~ At home, dinning room/1:01pm  
  
Eriol had the laptop facing him. Syaoran sat next to him and had the folder opened up in front of him. Syaoran looked at the picture at the upper right hand corner. Syaoran's amber eyes stared at the picture of John the next-door neighbor. Syaoran sighed. Just then Eriol stopped typing on the laptop and said.  
  
"Sir, I got this profile. His name is John Kamadotki. His father is an American and his mother is Jap. They lived in the US for a while but when he was 7 they moved to Japan. His is 25 years old. And a CIA agent." Syaoran sighed and poured some more coffee into his cup.   
  
"So if he is a agent want is he doing in Hong Kong and what does he know about the two officers that lived here. I remember when he invited Sakura and I over for dinner he was reading a book entitled. ' Diamonds are not for everyone.' Does the file say what case he is on?" Eriol typed again but got nothing.   
  
"Sir, It it's classified." Syaoran leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.   
  
" What time did Lieutenant Tomoyo say she was coming over?" asked Syaoran standing up to get some food for the two of them. Eriol glanced over at the folder and then back at his screen.   
  
"She said in about ten minutes. She called my cell ten minutes ago and said that Sakura had dropped her off at the apartment with the stuff from the jewelry store and that she said something to pick up." Eriol said moving the mouse in his hand. Just then the doorbell rang and Eriol stood up to go answer it.   
  
"What took you so long...To...." Eriol was surprised to find someone else standing at the door. The girl was wearing a green skirt and white tube top. She smiled at Eriol and said in a sweet voice.   
  
"Hi, Is Sam Shun here?" asked the girl. Eriol looked at the girl one more time and then said.   
  
"Just hold on for one minute please." Eriol closed the door and walked into the kitchen.   
  
"Sir, There a girl with brown hair and is wearing a green skirt and white tube top at the door looking for you." Syaoran who had his head in the refrigerator stuck his head back out and said   
  
"What, a girl? That can't be no one other than the Admiral knows that I'm here." Eriol shrugged.   
  
"I'm not sure sir. But she standing at the door waiting for you." Syaoran closed the door and followed Eriol towards the front door. Syaoran pulled the door open and found the girl still standing there. Syaoran smiled and said   
  
"Jenny, what are you doing here?" Jenny gave a smile and said   
  
"Well I was making dinner at my place and had to go throw out the garage and when I got back the door was locked. I was wondering if I could use your phone." Syaoran nodded. He opened the door wider so she could enter. Eriol waited as she walked in to the living room. He was about to close the door when a hand got in his way. He turned and found Tomoyo standing there.   
  
"Hey watch it sailor!" said Tomoyo. Eriol bowed and mouth " Sorry honey." He placed his finger at his lips telling Tomoyo to keep to low. She nodded and entered. She slipped her shoes off and handed the bag to Eriol. They headed in to the dining room while Syaoran and Jenny were in the living room.   
  
  
  
Jenny had just finished calling the locksmith and was now sitting on the sofa while Syaoran sat down in one of the chairs. Jenny brushed some of her hair out of her eyes and said   
  
" I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you had guest over." Syaoran shook his head and said   
  
"It's ok... We were working on something for the work on Monday and it was about time we had a break." Jenny pink lips formed a smile.   
  
"Oh. Well you have a lovely place. Did your wife do the decorating?" Syaoran thought about it for a few minutes and said   
  
"No, my friend Tammy did. We were expecting her to arrive soon." Said Syaoran coolly. Jenny nodded and said   
  
"Well at least you have friends over. John wouldn't let me have my friends come over. Sigh... I wish...never mind." Jenny stood up"Well thanks for letting me use your phone. I'm just going to wait for the guy at the door." Syaoran stood up and as she was about the walk past Syaoran,when her left foot hit the leg of the coffee table and was going to fall. Syaoran tried to catch her but he also ended up falling with her on top of him. With a thumb they fall on to the rug.   
  
Eriol and Tomoyo who were looked at the file that Syaoran was looking at before hear the thumb and they looked at each other. They both looked at each other and rushed into the living room. When they got outside Tomoyo gasped.   
  
"S...am. What happened?" Syaoran rubbed the back of his head and was waiting for Jenny to get off of him. Syaoran looked down and noticed that Jenny still was on him. Syaoran cleared his throat and said   
  
"Jenny. Are you alright?" Jenny who had her head buried into to Syaoran's chest looked up and blushed "Sorry." She mumbled and with the help of Tomoyo stood up. Syaoran then stood up after her and rubbed the back of his head.   
  
"It's alright. I guess Sherry's taste is not that great." Syaoran gave a smile. Jenny smiled back and said   
  
"Well I better get going and I'm sorry that I interrupted you guys." Then she hurry pasted the three people. Tomoyo looked at Eriol and then back at Syaoran. Syaoran took a deep breath and let it all out  
  
"That was Jenny. John's wife or at least that who I think it is." Said Syaoran as the three of them sat down. Tomoyo removed the three boxes from the bag and said   
  
"Well anyway forget about that girl for now. I went with the Colonel to the jewelry store and got the things for the receipt and there was really only one thing." Tomoyo took a deep breath and flipped open the lid of the box. Syaoran and Eriol leaned over to get a good look.  
  
~Fine Diamond, 2nd fl/ 1:30pm~  
  
Sakura had to turn her bag up side down to find what she needed. She was about to give up when she find the hair clip. She throw everything else back inside and then slide on a pair of skin type gloves and walked towards Yushi's office. Once she got the door she made sure that no one noticed her and placed the hair clip in to the keyhole. * Of all the items that we have, Tomoyo gave me this. I hope this works. * After a few more turnshe heard a click. * Bingo! * She checked one more time and the turned the doorknob.   
  
Sakura placed the hairclip in her hair and scanned the room,. There was nothing out of the ordinary, just a desk, leather chair and a few filing cabinets and bookshelves. Sakura stood in the dark for a few minutes. She walked over to Yushi desk and stared it in the dark. Two minutes later she reached into her pocket and pulled out a mini flashlight. She ran the light around the top of the desk until she came across a folder in red. She placed the flashlight between her teeth and opened the folder. Inside were a few papers. * Nothing, that I need.. * Just then she came across the last on and her eyes lit up. * Old warehouse at 12 Lt-4 LG. 12 fine diamonds... Have disk containing info on Japan's space project..... Date started April 1st 1999.....* Sakura stopped reading and then went closed the file. Then kneeled down to see if the any of the draws would open. Her hand moved itself to the bottom draw and with eased she got it to open. The only thing in that draw was a tin box that looked old. On top was the Air force seal. Sakura stared at it for a few minutes before opening it. Inside the box there was a couple of napkins and photos. They were starting to turn yellow. She flipped thru a few of them before a photo with two men around the age of 20 caught her eyes. The only problem was that there was only half picture, The other men was torn off.. She looked carefully and noticed plane number. * TY1238... Onii chan's plane... if that's his plane and there were two men standing there; then the men in this photo is Saki.... Commander Saki Yushi.... * Sakura removed the napkins and on the bottom of the box were 4 dog tags. Sakura flipped them to the back and read the tag. * SY... and TK.... 1345... That's Onii chan's dog tag... But when he left he was wearing it.... *   
  
Sakura was about to take photos but she heard some one coming. She placed everything back inside and then closed the lid. She placed the box back to its original spot and then stood up. She quickly walked over to the door and turned off her flashlight and slipping it back into her pocket. After and few minutes she opened the door. The coast was clear so she exited the room closing the door behind her. She ran her hand through her hair and walked over to her desk. Just as she opened up a file someone tapped her on the shoulder.   
  
"Sherry" Sakura turned and looked up at Kelly.   
  
"Hey, the presentation over already?" asked Sakura sounding relief. Kelly sighed shaking her head.   
  
"I'm sorry but I'll have to stay longer then I thought." Sakura placed the folder on to a stake of books and said   
  
"It's ok... I can wait if you." Kelly smiled shaking her head.   
  
"No, You should go.. It's going to be a while." Sakura stood up and picked up her bag. She moved some bangs behind her ear and said   
  
"Well if you are sure then I guess I'll go." Kelly walked her towards the elevator. The two girls stood in silence. When the elevator arrived Sakura stepped inside and waved goodbye.   
  
"I see you tomorrow." Kelly nodded as the door closed. Just then her cell phone vibrated.   
  
"Hello Kelly here." She looked around and leaned against the wall. In a low voice she said   
  
"Yes, I'm here sorry about that... I saw her go into the room.... I think she did because when she came out she looked kind of pile. I understand. I'll see you to 3 hours." With that she closed her phone and head back into the conference room. * I hope I'm doing the right thing..... Saki Yushi.... *  
  
~Street/4:00pm~  
  
Sakura was driving around in her car when her cell phone started to ring. She waited until she got to a red light before she placed the head set in to her left ear. She took a deep breath and then said   
  
"Colonel Kinomoto..." Syaoran was on the other side and he said in a harsh tone.   
  
"Sakura what did you just say? Where are you? Don't you know you just blow your cover." Sakura noticed that the light had turned green and she started to drive again.   
  
"Sorry, I was not thinking. Don't worry I'm in my car and everything in here is closed. So no one heard me. Now Commander what that you want?" asked Sakura as she made a right turn. There was nothing coming from the other end.   
  
"Mushi... Commander you there?" after a few minutes Syaoran's voice was back  
  
"Sorry.. Anyway... I just found out some info. I'll share it with you later... Don't come home late..." said Syaoran who knew that Sakura was not paying attention to what he was saying.   
  
"Ok... Well good bye." Sakura pushed the off key on her cell and continued to drive. * Why?... This case was to be easy... * Just then her eyes came across a Seven Eleven store. She pulled the car over and stepped out. She locked the car and then entered the store.   
  
She walked over to the place where they kept the cold drinks and then when her eyes came to the drink she wanted she pulled open the door and took two six-packs. She walked over to the casher and placed her items paid for them. She then took the bag and left the store with out saying a word. She was about to get into her car when her cell phone rang. Sakura was about to answer it when she noticed that the call was from Fine Diamonds. She sighed and turned off the phone. She placed her phone on the dashboard and then the bag on the seat next to her and started to drive.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN~ There you have it part 7.. I hope you like it. .. Lots of action to come so keep your eyes peeled. What do you think should happen next?. Now that Sakura has an idea of what happen to her brother and who Yushi is, what do you think she will do Will Syaoran ever be able to talk to Sakura and get her to trust him again... Well you'll have see in the next part. Until then bye and thanks and for all your reviews and I need 4 to post next part.   
  
. 


	8. DEADEND

Here you have it part 8... Thanks for all your reviews and I hope you enjoy it. Now that Sakura has found out who Yushi is; what she going to do? Well read to find out!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"talk  
  
*thoughts  
  
~setting/time  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Learning to Trust Each Other  
  
Part 8 (Dead-end)   
  
Syaoran sat down and stared at his cell phone. In his right hand was a phone number that he had asked Eriol to get for him. Syaoran picked up the phone and dialed the number in the phone. After a few minutes someone picked up.   
  
"US military service. What can I do for you?" Syaoran cleared his throat and said   
  
"This is Commander Syaoran Li for Japan's Navy. I would like to speck to General Kinomoto." The guy on the other was silent for a few minutes.   
  
"Please hold on while I patched you through." There was a click and then there was music coming through on the other end. * Why can't they give us baseball scores? * After a few minutes someone picked up again.   
  
"Hello this is General Kinomoto. What can I do for you?" Syaoran sighed and said   
  
"Uncle Kinomoto, it's me Syaoran." Syaoran said walking over to the balcony.  
  
"While Syaoran, it's been a while since I've heard from you. How are you? I heard from Admiral Yuki, that you and Sakura are on a case. I didn't expect to hear from you." Syaoran smiled and said   
  
"Well Sir, there is something that I wanted to ask you and I hope you can help me."   
  
~Outside the Apartmant/10:00pm~  
  
Sakura was tried and had drove around the city for a long time. She sighed as she took out her key from her bag. Just as she was about to slide her key into the top lock when she heard foots steps getting nearer. Sakura placed her keys into her pocket and waited for the person to get nearer. The person placed his hand on her right shoulder and at the very moment she grabbed hold of his hand and flipped him over.   
  
"What is that you want?" asked Sakura who now looked down at the person.   
  
"Oh my god, John... I'm so sorry." Said Sakura now helping him up. John let his breath go and sighed.   
  
"I'm sorry Sherry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just coming out to throw out the garbage when I noticed that you dropped your mail." John said picking them off the floor and handing it to her. Sakura gave a small smile and took the envelopes. "Thanks." She mumbled as she reached into her pocket for her keys. John watched as she unlocked the door and then said   
  
"Well good night.." Sakura turned and waved good-bye. She sighed and closed the door.   
  
Once inside she throws her keys down on the table by the door. She slipped off her shoes and headed into the dinning room and placed her bag down along with the mail. She then walked into her bedroom and changed into a yellow jogging out fit. * This is not good. * She then walked into the bathroom to wash her face. Once she finished she headed to bed with a sigh.   
  
~Living room/7:00am~  
  
Syaoran woke up to the light that shined on his face. He stretched out his arms and took a deep breath. He noticed there was a cool breeze coming from the balcony and lifted his head up to see why. He spotted Sakura standing on the balcony her wavy amber hair was blowing the breeze. Her yellow jogging outfit was a bit wrinkled from sleeping in it. Syaoran threw the covers off of him and slipped his feet in to his slippers and decided to join her.   
  
"Gooding Marine." Said Syaoran resting his hand on the white railing, which went around the wall of the balcony. Sakura's eyes stayed glued to the scene in front of her.  
  
"Morning Sailor... Did I wake you?" Syaoran smile and said   
  
"No, It was time to get up anyway. What time is it?" Sakura brushed some of her hair back and said   
  
"7:02am...." Sakura said her mind somewhere else. Syaoran turned to look at her. After a few minutes he turned his attention back to the scene in front of him.   
  
"You ok?.. You seem lost since I called you last night. You want to talk." Sakura eyes water and then she shook her head.   
  
" No not right now..." Sakura then pulled her jogging suit around her some more and then head into the living room. Syaoran's hair blow in the light breeze and then he followed her inside.   
  
Sakura headed in to the dinning room while Syaoran grabbed his things off the sofa and headed into the bedroom. When he returned Sakura was sitting at the dinning room table looking through the mail in her hand was soda can. Syaoran sighed and headed in to the kitchen for a cup of coffee but instead he found 7 empty soda cans on the counter. His eyes darted to where Sakura sat and took a deep breath. * At least it is not beer. * He placed water in to the coffee pot and waited for the water to boil. Four minutes later he returned with two cups of coffee. He noticed at Sakura was about to start on her next can of soda when he handed her a cup of coffee. Sakura looked up at him and said   
  
"What is this for?" Syaoran placed it down in front of her and sat down next to her.   
  
"It's better then soda." Sakura placed her can to the side and picked up the steaming mug. "What time did you get in?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee/ She was silent for a minute or two before she said   
  
"Ten pm or so... I went for a drive... and picked up a dozen cans of soda." She looked down at the brown liquid and then took a sip of it. Syaoran looked down at his mug and said   
  
"Oh...." He took a sip of his coffee and with a word Sakura placed her cup down and was headed for the bedroom when Syaoran looked up and said   
  
"You sure you don't want to talk about it... I'll listen to what ever you have to say...." Sakura took a deep breath and then turned her head and looked at him.   
  
"It's ok... Really. I'll be fine.. I'm going to change for work. I'll be fine." Syaoran nodded and watched as she headed into the room. Syaoran sighed and took a sip of his coffee and was about to pick up the mail when the telephone rang.   
  
Syaoran hurried out of the dinning room and head into the living room. After two rings Syaoran checked the caller ID and noticed that it was General Kinomoto. He smiled and then picked up the phone.   
  
"Hello, good morning sir." Said Syaoran as his gaze went to the hallway.   
  
"That is great sir. Thank you for your help....." Just then Sakura was walking out; dressed in a pair of jean and a red sweater. She was looking at her reflection in the mirror therefore, she didn't see Syaoran hang up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Sakura walking into the living room. Syaoran pretended to be dusting off the phone when his t-shirt. He looked up.   
  
"Oh no one.. really." Sakura didn't believe him but she was not in a talking mood since what happen last night. She looked at him one more time and said   
  
"Well then...I better get going. I'll see you when I get home." She walked over to the hallway and slip on her boots. Syaoran followed and walked towards the door. She stood up picked up her purse and coat and headed out the door.   
  
  
  
~Parking lot/ 7:30AM~  
  
Sakura sighed and reached into her coat pocket for her car keys. The mid March sun dance lightly and brightly against her amber hair as she walked towards her car. Once she got a few feet away she pressed the unlock buttons. After hearing two beeps she was about to pull open the door when she noticed a pink piece of paper on her window. She looked around her but she didn't see anyone. The only thing that she saw pass her car were two birds. Sakura just sighed and placed the paper in to her purse and entered her car.   
  
* I don't even know why I'll letting this case get to me... I've never been like this before... Colonel, stop kidding yourself; the only reason you are acting like this is because this has to do with your brother. * Sakura sighed as her car exited the parking lot. She made a right and head down the first block.   
  
  
  
Sakura made it to the front of Fine Diamonds. She was about to make her way to the parking lot when she stopped halfway down the ramp. She took a deep breath and then turned the car around. She looked to the sides to make sure that no other cars were coming. After she was sure she made a right and pulled her cell phone. She waited until she got the first red light and placed her handset into her ear. She pressed the third button.   
  
"Hello, Tomoyo...." Said Sakura as she pushed up her tinned sunglasses.   
  
"Ma'am.... What can I do for you? Eriol has gone over to your place to help the Commander with something. Would you like me to get them for you?" asked Tomoyo Sakura made a left and said   
  
"No, thanks. This has nothing really to do with them, but can you do something for me?" There was a slurping sound and then Tomoyo responded.   
  
"What would that be?" Sakura was not sure if she should do this but she felt that if she did not this she wouldn't be able to go on with the case.   
  
"Can you tell me if the Navy Academy is still at 1233 Queen's harbor." She stopped the car just as the light turned red.   
  
"Just give me two minutes Ma'am." There were a few clicks and then her voice returned.   
  
"Yes, Ma'am. The same place." Sakura nodded as she made one more left turn and then in front of her was the large ocean. She stopped the car on the opposite side of a large iron gate. Next to the gate was a guard. Sakura took a deep breath and then said to Tomoyo.   
  
"Tell the Commander that I will be coming home a little bit late today and not to wait up for me...." Sakura unbuckled her seat belt. Tomoyo was silent for a few minutes.   
  
"Will that be all Ma'am?" She leaned back in her seat before saying.  
  
"That will be all Lieutenant. And one more thing, don't tell Syaoran about this.... I don't want him to worry."   
  
"Alright Colonel you have my word. Goodbye." Sakura sighed as she heard the click on the other. After a few minutes she took her purse and cell phone. After she had made sure that she had everything that she need, she headed out the car.   
  
Sakura crossed the street and reached in to her purse for her marine ID. She showed it to the guard. The guard had been standing there for a long time and thought that he might die since today was his first day and nobody has walked passed the base since 4:30AM.   
  
"What can I do for you Ma'am?" asked the guard. Sakura clipped her ID on to the collar of her coat and said .  
  
"What you can do your me Petty Officer is to let me through." Said Sakura narrowing her eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry Ma'am I can't let you in.... It is Captain's Yee's order. No one with military business may enter the base. Sakura had to get this over with and this guard was not helping her at all. She took a deep breath and said   
  
"Sorry, Ma'am you do not have papers I can not let you through.... Unless you have business here." Sakura took a deep breath and said   
  
"Petty officer I suggest you get your eyes check and read my ID carefully. I am a Marine Colonel. Therefore I out rank you. If you want to keep your job here, than let me through." The guard still shook his head. Just then a man with black heir and dark brown eyes walked by. He wore a dark green uniform. He stopped when he noticed Sakura. He walked up to them and looked at the guard.   
  
"Petty Officer. IS there something wrong here?" The guard saluted the officer and said   
  
"Sir, no sir." Sakura was just silent and stood there. The guy nodded his head and looked at Sakura out of the corner of his eye.   
  
"Then what is the problem?" The guard stood at attention and said   
  
"This woman would like to pass however she does not have a pass." The officer nodded and looked at Sakura. Sakura just stood there.   
  
"Well I'm sorry.. Ma'am but if you do not have papers then you may not enter...But since you are General Kinomoto's daughter," Sakura was about to say something when she noticed who this person was. A smile appeared in her face. The smile quickly disappeared and she saluted the officer.   
  
"Admiral.... Wong... It's been a long time." The guys smiled and said.   
  
"Colonel it sure has. I have not seen you since you graduated from the Marines. How is that partner of yours?" asked Admiral Wong. Sakura smiled.   
  
"Colonel Chan is doing well. She got married to Colonel Wong two months ago. But after her wedding I have not seen her. My father got transferred back to Japan and I decided to go with him. I now work at the Navy HQ's in Tomeoda." Admiral Wong nodded and smiled.   
  
"That is wonderful. I hope the General is doing fine." Sakura smiled.   
  
"Yes sir... still stubborn. He is in New York right now." The admiral laughed.   
  
"Well your father never waited to take a break. Now who is your new partner?" Sakura adjusted her bag from slipping.  
  
"Navy Lieutenant Commander Li Syaoran, sir." Sakura said with a smile. The smile on the admiral's face grow and he started to laugh.   
  
"You mean.. Flyboy Li...." Sakura nodded.   
  
"That is right sure... He is still into flying." Sakura said with a chuckle. Admiral Wong nodded.   
  
"I have you say they paired you guys up well. You and Li were our greatest team. But I never though he would go in to the Navy. I remember the day you left as a Cadet ( Sakura was 8) he said that he would stay in the Marine.. But I guess those F-2000s got the better of him. Just has he left for the Navy you came back. I think you are 9 years old." Sakura nodded.   
  
"Yeah I guess so... Sir. Sorry to interrupt but I really need to use your library for this case of mine. Do you mind of I go in?" asked Sakura giving her watch a quick glance. The admiral shook his head.   
  
"Not at all. Go right ahead." Sakura nodded and thanked him and headed inside.   
  
Sakura walked into the library and walked up the stars to the section that contain the new papers. She walked over to the draw marked April 1,1900-1997. She was back to pull open the draw when she stopped a computer and decided to use that instead of the Newspapers. She sat down and typed in COMMANDER SAKI YUSHI. Ten seconds later his profile came up along with his picture. Sakura looked at his picture. * It really does look like Mr. Yushi..... But it says that he died. The same days as Onii Chan.... That day he was to leave in the out going copper.* Just she left her cell phone vibrate. Sakura quickly checked to see who had called and turned off the computer. She made sure that everything was in place before she headed outside.   
  
~Outside Navy Library/noon~  
  
"This is Colonel Sakura Kinomoto." Said Sakura leaning again the brick wall.   
  
"Hello, colonel." Said the voice. Sakura quickly recognized the voice and said   
  
"Admiral Yuki.. It's nice to hear from you." Said Sakura standing straighter but she still leaned against the brick wall   
  
"Colonel Do you know where Lieutenant Eriol is? I tried to call him and Lieutenant Tomoyo but no one picked up." Sakura thought about it for a few minutes and said   
  
"Sir, They are with the Commander. Is there something you would like me to tell them or that I should know." Said Sakura in a worried tone.   
  
"You don't have to worry colonel, there is nothing to worry about. I just want them to return. I need them to do something for me. That is all. I'll have their tickets sent over to their place by airmail. Thank you. Oh yeah, Colonel. How is the case going? I hope you guys are about to wrap things up." Sakura was silent.   
  
"Yes, sir.... We will be home soon. Good bye sir." And with that Sakura hung up. She sighed and then walked down the steps. She was about to leave when she noticed the route that she and Syaoran use to take to get back home after staying out all night to play.  
  
~Navy base 1992~   
  
It was getting dark and a six-year-old girl was following a boy with brown messy hair walk. The girl was in her light green academy uniform. She sighed and leaned against a tree to rest.   
  
"Syaoran, I can't walk anymore." Said the girl. The boy stopped and turned to look at the girl. His coat in one hand. He sighed and walked back up to her.   
  
"You do want to see it don't you? If yes then you better hurry up." The girl pouted.   
  
" I hate this. Li Syaoran. I can't believe I followed you here. There is nothing to see and I'm tried. " said Sakura looking up at the sky.   
  
"Girls. How do you expect to be a good solider, if you keep complaining? I bet you can't even complete 'the coarse' in one piece." Sakura narrowed her eyes. She glared at Syaoran and said   
  
"And you think you can do better then me.... Cadet. I can bet you any time." Said Sakura now with a smirk on her face.   
  
" Yeah right... but if you can follow me to see that thing that is that you wanted to see then we have something to talk about." Said Syaoran with a smirk on his face. Sakura thought about it for a few minutes and then said   
  
"Ok.. You are on." She started to walk leaving Syaoran behind staring at her.  
  
Half an hour later Syaoran and Sakura were walking in the woods. Sakura's uniform was a bit dirty and her hair was to get tangled. Sakura sighed as she followed Syaoran who was climbing over a tree root. "Syaoran are we there yet? I can't believe we still are not there yet." Sakura looked up into the sky and watched, as the sky was turning orange. Syaoran sighed,  
  
"We are almost there. Just hold on..." he knew Sakura was going to say something because out of the girls in his class at the Marine academy Sakura was the only one that never believed Syaoran or fall for his cute remarks. * I'm totally going to get it from her. * But he heard nothing. He turned around and expected to see Sakura throw something at him but he got nothing. She was not even standing there.   
  
"SAKURA..... SAKURA....!!!!!! " shouted Syaoran. There was nothing. Then out of nowhere Sakura voice was heard.   
  
"Syaoran. You butt head, down here." Shouted Sakura from the hole she fell in. Syaoran followed her voice and found her in a hole the she fell in. he kneed down and looked at her.   
  
"Hey marine what are you doing there. Trying to catch some bugs for science class tomorrow." Sakura just stared at him. He could help but laugh at the expression on her face. Sakura sighed and looked at her surroundings.  
  
~Present time, Navy base beach/6:00pm~  
  
Sakura was now standing on the beach watching the sun set. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Just then her cell phone rang and she picked it up. She looked at her caller ID and closed her eyes. After a few more rings she flipped open the phone and said   
  
"Hello, This is Sherry. What can I do for you?" said Sakura watching the sunset again.   
  
"Ok... I'll be back home in ten twenty minutes." Sakura sighed and placed her phone in her purse. * That was awkward moment number 90 with Syaoran. * She took one more look at the sun and headed back on to the base.   
  
~At home living room/8:00pm~  
  
* It's been hours.... Where the heck is she? She's never been late before. * Syaoran had been pacing around the living room and if he didn't stop soon there would have been a whole there. Just then the doorbell rang and Syaoran looked up. * She forgot her keys? * Syaoran open and found Eriol and Tomoyo standing there. He opened the door wider and they stepped inside. Syaoran sighed and then enter the living room with Eriol and Tomoyo right behind him.   
  
"Sir, is there something wrong?" asked Eriol sitting down. Syaoran sighed.   
  
"I called her like 2 hours ago and she's still not home. Where the heck did she go? I wish some one would tell me. I called her cell but she has not picked up." Tomoyo gave Eriol a look and sighed.   
  
"Sir Lieutenant Tomoyo and I have to head back to Toemodo in 5 hours. The admiral just called us an hour ago." Syaoran sighed and leaned back on the sofa.   
  
"Ok, Then you better hurry. Don't worry I'll find Sakura." Tomoyo looked and Eriol. He nodded.   
  
" We'll head back to Japan later tonight. I'll tell the admiral that we have to find the Colonel... " Eriol said pulling out his cell phone. Tomoyo bit her lower lip and looked at Syaoran.  
  
"Commander, I have something to tell you..." Syaoran looked at her and said   
  
"What is it lieutenant?" Tomoyo took a deep breath.  
  
"Well this morning Colonel Kinomoto call me and asked me if the Navy base was still in it's same location. She told me not to tell you but now that she's not here that mean something must have happen. I know.... I should have told you but she told me not to tell you.." Tomoyo said in one breath. Syaoran was some what shocked and said.  
  
"Lieutenant Tomoyo, calm down. It's alright.... We'll find the Colonel .Come one I'll drive." Said Syaoran grabbing his cell and car keys. Eriol finish getting off the phone with the admiral and said   
  
"The admiral wishes's us luck and to he told me to tell that he expects you to return with her." Syaoran nodded as they headed out of the apartment.  
  
~Outside the Navy base/8:46pm~  
  
Syaoran's gray BMW where heading down the road towards the Navy base. Tomoyo and Eriol had their eyes peeled for Sakura's car. Tomoyo stopped her car parked directly opposite from the base.   
  
"Commander, the colonel's car. " said Tomoyo pointing to it. Eriol leaning over towards Tomoyo's side looked and nodded.   
  
"Commander it is her car. But I don't see the Colonel in it." Syaoran pulled the car up behinds the car and all three of them stepped out. Syaoran reached into his coat pocket for a mini flashlight. Tomoyo and Eriol pulled out theirs. While Tomoyo and Eriol went to check inside Syaoran decided to circle the outside. * This is not any good. I can't believe the day that Sakura does bring the lipstick scanner she gets in trouble... It has a tracking device in it.... Now we have no way to find out where is she. * Syaoran was coming up towards the end the car and on to the driver's side of the car when Syaoran said   
  
"Lieutenant Tomoyo and Eriol.... Did you find anything?" Eriol and Tomoyo looked up and Syaoran and shook their head.   
  
"No sir..." Just then Syaoran flashlight fell on to something pink and gold. Syaoran walked over to it and picked it up. It was Sakura's cherry blossom pendent. "You guys I think I found something." Eriol and Tomoyo walked up to Syaoran. Tomoyo's breath got caught in her throat.   
  
"Commander, It's her pendent.... But I thought she never took it off." Said Tomoyo who looked at Eriol. Syaoran sighed.   
  
"She never did... Not until now....."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN~ There you have it. part 8... Oh my. Colonel Sakura Kinomoto is missing!? I know I'm evil..... Well I hope you guys enjoyed it ...... please review and I need some ideas of what is to happen next... Please tell me what you think should happen. I need 5 more reviews to post the next chapter!!! 


	9. so close

Here you have it part 9.. Enjoy.... What will happen to Colonel Sakura now... Well you'll just have to read it find out.. Thanks again for all your reviews!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"talk  
  
*thoughts  
  
~setting/time  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Learning to Trust Each Other  
  
Part 9 (So Close)  
  
Syaoran looks at the pendent and sigh. Tomoyo and Eriol look around and then spotted a guards standing there. Tomoyo nudged Eriol and pointed to the guard. He nodded and then turned to face Syaoran.  
  
"Sir, If the Colonel did come this way she must have passed the guard in order to be able to enter." Syaoran placed the necklace into his coat pocket and ran across the street. Syaoran saluted the guard and said reaching into his coat for his Navy ID. The guard nodded his head and said   
  
"Sir, How can I help you?" Syaoran while clipping is ID to the collar of his coat said   
  
"I am looking for a Marine that might have stopped here around..." he looked at Tomoyo. She thought about it for a few minutes and said   
  
"The colonel called me around 8am this morning.. so I'm guessing around 9 or so." Syaoran looked back at the guard.   
  
"Around 9 or so, a marine colonel. I know it's late and all and you might not have seen her but she own that car over there." Said Syaoran pointing to Sakura's car. The guard thought about it and said   
  
"Sorry, commander. I didn't see a marine. But my partner who had the morning shift might have. Here he comes." Said the guard turning around and spotted the Petty officer that was in charge early that morning. He walked over to Syaoran and the others and said   
  
"What's wrong?" asked the officer. Syaoran looked at him and said   
  
"I'm Commander Li. I was wondering if this morning if you saw a Marine Colonel this morning. She was driving that car over there." Syaoran once again pointed to the Sakura's car. The officer looked and nodded.   
  
"Sure did sir. I wouldn't let her in with out the papers and she was mad but later on we met up with Admiral Wong and they talked for a while. After a few words she entered and headed for the library. I did not see her until 6 pm this evening." Said the officer. Syaoran nodded while Eriol wrote everything. * So that mean that Sakura was heading home. *   
  
"Then what happen?" The officer thought about it for a few minutes and said   
  
"Well she was heading towards her car when a girl about her age taped her on the shoulder and then they headed into a black car. That was the last time I saw the Colonel sir." Syaoran nodded.   
  
"Was that all that happened?" The officer nodded and Syaoran sighed.   
  
"Thank you. Have a good night." Said Syaoran removing his ID back into his pocket. Eriol and Tomoyo sighed and headed with Syaoran back to his car. Tomoyo buttoned up her jacket and looked over at Eriol who didn't say a word. He only looked at his watch.   
  
"Sir, what do we do now?" asked Tomoyo, as they were about to step in to the car. Syaoran was silent.   
  
"I'm not sure. But I'll figure it out..." Just as Syaoran was about to step into the car, a car sports car pulled up. Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other and then back at the car. The car stopped right next to Syaoran's and a guy stepped out.   
  
"John...." Said Syaoran with a glare in his eye. John just smirked as he shut the door. Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each. John shifted his gaze towards Tomoyo and Eriol and said   
  
"It looks like you have back up already Commander Li. I should have known a ex navy pilot would." Syaoran just looked at him and said   
  
"What do you want John?" asked Syaoran with a hiss. John pulled out a piece of paper written in Sakura's handwriting. He looked at it and then back at Syaoran.   
  
"I thought you might want to know what was going through Sherry's head last night. Oh wait make that Lieutenant Colonel Sakura Kinomoto." He handed Syaoran the paper, which he snatched. * Yushi..... He is really Saki Yushi... Commander Kinmoto's partner at this last flight out. So the reason way we could not find him was that....Then why would she come here? This base does have info but it's not much. Why didn't she tell me? * Syaoran looked up from the paper and he handed John back the paper and said   
  
"Why are you giving me this? Are you telling me that you know where Sakura is?" John shrugged. Syaoran looked at Tomoyo and Eriol   
  
"Lieutenants lets go I'll take you guys to the airport." John shrugged.   
  
"Fine with me Commander. If you want your partner to die, then I will not take you to her. She does not have much time according to my info she will be die by morning. If that is what you want go ahead." Syaoran groaned. He glared at John and said   
  
"You better not be lying to me. CIA John... Tomoyo Eriol take my car and go to the airport." Syaoran throw Eriol the keys, which he caught. Syaoran was about to step into the car when Tomoyo said   
  
"But sir, what about the colonel?" Syaoran looked at Tomoyo his eyes soften.   
  
"Don't worry Lieutenant. I will get her and the disk back home safely. Now go. And that is an order. Do you understand?" Tomoyo and Eriol nodded.   
  
"Yes, sir. Oh yeah, sir be careful.  
  
"You too." Said Syaoran and then he got in to John's car.   
  
~John's car/ 11:00pm~  
  
"So where is Sakura? And how do you know where she is? Have you been spying on her?" asked Syaoran who was looking at John's reflection through the mirror at the front of the spots car. John couldn't help but chuckle. Syaoran glared at him.   
  
"What is so funny?" asked Syaoran now looking out the window.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that it seems like she is more than your partner. Is she?" asked John who turned his head to look at Syaoran's profile. Syaoran sighed  
  
"No she is just a very good friend of mine. I don't want anything bad to happen to her. I promised her brother that I would watch her for him. That promise I plan to keep." Syaoran had mumbled the last line and John didn't hear it because his cell phone rang and he had placed the earpiece in to his right ear as they made a right turn.   
  
~Navy base 1992~  
  
"Li, Syaoran are you just going to star at me or help me out?" asked Sakura. She was still in the hole and Syaoran was staring down at her. Syaoran placed his jacket on the ground and slowly made his way down the hole towards Sakura. Once he got there he kneeled down. He gave her a look over and said   
  
"Can you stand?" Sakura nodded and tried to stand up but she broke her right ankle so when she stood up and placed pressure she fell back down. Syaoran sighed and turned around so that his back would face her.   
  
"Here get on.." Sakura's 6-year-old green eyes stared at his amber eyes.   
  
"Come on cadet we can't stay here all night. And I can't leave you here. Get on so I can carry you back to the base." Sakura reluctantly got on to his back. Once he made sure that she was on, he made his way towards the opening. Sakura blushed and stared at his brown hair. Once they made it to the top she grabbed his jacket.   
  
Sakura was silent since they got out of the hole. When they got to the infirmary they were greeted with one of the nurse. She looked at Syaoran and then at Sakura * Every time we place these two together they seem to always get in to trouble. * Syaoran just stood at the door with Sakura. She tapped Syaoran and mouthed "you can put me down now." Syaoran shook his head. He cleared his throat caused the nurse to snap back to the present. She nodded and said   
  
"Cadet Li you can take Kinomoto to room one I'll be there in two minutes." Syaoran nodded and said   
  
"Yes, Ma'am." When they finally made it to room one and Sakura was seated on the examining table Sakura sighed and said   
  
"Thank you for carrying me. And I'm sorry about what I said before." Syaoran was leaning against the wall, shook his head.   
  
"It was nothing. But hey the nurse finally knows our names." Said Syaoran a smile on his face. Sakura smiled back. "Yeah, I guess, it's because ever since they paired us together we never stopped getting each other hurt. You know when you carried me here that was our first awkward moment.." Syaoran blinked and stared at her. She looked down and said   
  
"What?" Syaoran shrugged. Then he finally said   
  
"Awkward moments? You count awkward moment for your enemy?" Sakura smiled her eyes sparkled  
  
"No I don't count awkward moment for my enemy. But since you are my first boy-friend I thought it would be interesting. We are friends right?" Syaoran stepped forward and extended his right hand..  
  
"Yeah, friends. Starting from this moment on..." Sakura smiled and shook his hand * Friends.. I like the sound of that *   
  
~Present time, warehouse south of Navy base/11:01pm~  
  
  
  
Sakura woke up with a head ach. She was lying down on the cold cement floor. " My head hurts." She tried to sit up but found it hurt because her feet and hands were bond together. Her hands was bond behind her back. Once she finally sat up and her vision was back to normal she noticed her surrounding. It was a navy supply warehouse there were still some boxes of supplies lying around. Just then the giant door of the warehouse opened and two figures stepped inside. With a bang the doors shut.   
  
"Who's there?" shouted Sakura straining her eyes to see. One of the figures pulled on a string and the lights flickered on. It took Sakura a few minutes but she finally figured out whom it was   
  
"Yushi... Kelly?" said Sakura Yushi had a smirk on his face while Kelly stood behind him not saying a word. She was looking at the floor. Yushi bent down and looked at Sakura. Sakura looked right back at him.   
  
"Colonel, it's good to see you awake?" said Yushi Sakura narrowed her eyes.   
  
"Commander Yushi, Don't play this game with me. Why did you take the flight with my brother..." Yushi cut her off.   
  
"So many questions and so little time. I must get going now ." Yushi pulled out a purple disk and looked at it. Then he turned to face Kelly.   
  
".... Kelly, I leave her with you. I'm sure you'll know what to do with her." Kelly nodded and then turned to face Sakura. With one last smirk on his face he said   
  
"Tell your brother I said hi would you?" With a laugh he turned to leave. Sakura watched as he exited the warehouse and then her gaze shifted to Kelly. There was a bit of silence between the two of them but after a few minutes Sakura said  
  
"Why? Why did you do this?" Kelly bent down and reached for the small hand gun she hand in her coat pocket. She started to load the gun. Sakura just stared at her.   
  
"TELL ME WHY?" shouted Sakura Her eyes seem to reflect flame as she continued to stare at her. Kelly placed her gun down on the ground next to her and kneeled down.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want to do this. It's just that I....." Sakura looked away and said in a whisper   
  
"You're still in love with him... Kelly, does he love you back?" Kelly bite her lip. " You know the truth don't you.. You know that he was using you... If you knew then why are you willing to do this? I saw you.... I was you two days ago, you were slipping the folders into your bag." Kelly glared at her.   
  
"I knew in my heart that he did love me.. But...I even warned you... I left you a note on your car but you never read then note. If you read the note I wouldn't have been able to get you. " Sakura meanwhile was trying to loosen then hold rope around her hands. Kelly looked at her watch * Five more minutes *   
  
"So, you're saying that you were trying to warn me?" asked Sakura as she arranged her right hand so she can untie the knot. Kelly nodded. "But you never read the note. I was watching you from across the street. If you are wondering about the two officers they where shot by Yushi.... He was hoping to talk them into giving up the disk but they never did... After they were killed Yushi told me that if I was able to find the disk then he would start dating me again." Kelly eyes started to water and as she reached for some tissue Sakura kicked the gun away from her. It landed near on of the supply boxes. Her head snapped back towards Sakura.  
  
"Why did you do that?" asked Kelly about then go over and pick it up and Sakura said   
  
"Stop, There is point in going to get the gun." Kelly looked at her and stood up to go retrieve the gun. " IF you were going to shot me, you would have done it a long time ago. Why wait until midnight?" * How does she know what time it is? * Kelly bent down and picked up the gun. She walked back towards Sakura aiming the gun at her chest. She stared at Sakura with shaking hands. " You going to kill me just because he told you too? Kelly you can do better then that..." Just as Kelly was about to pull the trigger the doors of the warehouse open and Syaoran's voice echoed through the large place.   
  
"STOP, RIGHT THERE KELLY!" said Syaoran advancing forward towards them. Kelly looked at Syaoran and said "Sorry." She turned to face Sakura and was about to fire when there was a loud bang near her foot, which made her drop her gun. All three of them looked up and looked at John. He was standing on a metal staircase. He was took a deep breath and he smiled at Syaoran. He looked at him and said   
  
"Looks like I beat you. You own me 10 buck." John said with a smile on his face. He placed her gun in his back pocket. After that he headed down then stairs and walked towards Kelly. Syaoran glared at him and said   
  
"What 10 bucks? I never said that I would pay you ten bucks." John shook his head. Sakura stared at the both of them. Then said   
  
"I don't know what is going on between you two but can I get a little help. I have some ass to get." Syaoran placed his gun away and said "Sure, sorry. Here is the abridge version. You are right Yushi is the guy. When you didn't come home Tomoyo and Eriol and I went over to the base to look for you. Then when we had a dead end CIA agent John came along to help us out and what does this have to do with his case, I don't know." Syaoran took a deep breath and did the last knot on her hand.   
  
"Thank you." Sakura stood up and looked at Kelly.  
  
"He is heading for the beach... There is a boat waiting for him." Said Kelly. Sakura said "Thank you Kelly. Thank you. Well It's nice to meet you Agent John. We can talk later. Come on Syaoran . He has the disk we are looking for" asked Sakura looking her for flashlight. Syaoran nodded and handed her a gun. "Yours... " Sakura took it and placed it in his her coat. They were about to leave when Kelly pulled out a purple disk marked with a read star sticker. "Here take this." Sakura looked at her and said "This is..." Kelly nodded. " I hope it helps." John then started to lead her towards another exit. Sakura took the disk and placed it in to the coat pocket.  
  
~On the beach/12:10 AM~  
  
They had been walking for a ten minutes and when Sakura spotted some thing blinking from the water. Then on the cliff there was also a red blinking light. Sakura turned and said "Syaoran, over there." Sakura said picking towards a cliff. Syaoran, who was two feet away from her and ran over to her. "Where?" Sakura took his right arm and moved him so that they standing right next to each other. "There. Do you see? They are using the mores code. It says..... 'Need 10 minutes. Will meet you'.... Hey were are you going..." Sakura started to run after him. He turned his head and said   
  
"After him, by the time you finish reading what he going to be up too he'll be gone." Sakura sighed.  
  
~Cliff/12:30am~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran where behind a large rock as they watched Yushi turn off his lantern. * I can't take this anymore. * Sakura stood up and said   
  
"Commander Saki Yushi stop right there." Syaoran sighed and shook his head he stood up and pulled his gun out pointing towards the dirt. Yushi slowly turned around. He smiled at Sakura.   
  
"I remember that day we were out here. You have that some look on Sakura." Yushi said Sakura slowly walked towards him.   
  
"Why don't you give up. You will not get away. You killed the two officers so you would be able to get your hands on that disk." Yushi dropped the lantern and was walking near the edge of the cliff. Sakura walked forever as he walked back.   
  
"I knew that it wouldn't work. Kelly was too nice. But since I have what I need it's ok...." Sakura was about to grab his shirt when he jumped. Syaoran who was standing behind Sakura ran forward and looked over the edge. He sighed and shook his head. Sakura walked forward and kneeled down. "He didn't die did he?" asked Sakura, as she peered over the edge. She saw Yushi safe and sound. He hand landed into the speedboat and was waving at Sakura and Syaoran with a smirk on his face. After a few minutes the boat was off. Sakura sighed and sat down next to Syaoran.   
  
"Damn. Syaoran we were so close. What are we going to tell the Admiral?" Said Sakura looking up at the stars. Syaoran placed his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Don't worry, we will get him. For our case and your brother. Come lets go home. Oh yeah, I never got to tell you Lieutenant Tomoyo and Eriol headed back to HQ." Sakura stood up and nodded. As they head down the cliff Syaoran's phone rang. Sakura stopped half way down the stairs and looked Syaoran.   
  
"Hello, Admiral. Yuki... Yes I found her. No.... I'm sorry we didn't get him but I think we have the disk. Yes, We'll check it out when we get home. Thank you sir. We will see you tomorrow." And then he hung up. Sakura waited for him to catch up with him and asked running her hand through her hair.  
  
"It was the Admiral. He just want to know if you were ok. And if you caught Yushi." Sakura turned and looked at him   
  
"But we didn't catch him. Why didn't you tell him." Syaoran looked up from the ground and said   
  
"Because Like I said before. We will get him and that he wants us to hand back to Japan tomorrow. He said he set the tickets for us and that we should get them some time soon." Sakura nodded and they head towards the car.   
  
~Next day, Hong Kong International airport/3:00pm~   
  
Sakura sighed as she looked out the large glass window at gate 4. She was dressed in her uniform and her cover was sitting in her lap.Just then an arm reached out in front of her. Sakura turned and found herself looking ay a cup of coffee from BUGER HAVEN. She looked up at John and smile.   
  
"Thanks. I could sure use a cup by now." John smiled and sat down across from her. He took a sip of his coffee and then looked around. After a few minutes he said   
  
" I thought the commander would be here. Where us he?" he asked taking another sip of coffee. Sakura smiled and said   
  
"He went to get some get something for me to eat. Do you want something? I can call him?" John shook his head. As Sakura reached for her cell phone Syaoran returned with two paper bangs and two cups of coffee. He noticed the BURGER HAVEN cup in her hand and gave John a glance out of the corner of his eye. Then he sat down next to Sakura and handed her food.   
  
There was silence between the three of them when Syaoran turned towards Sakura and said as she bit into her burger. "Colonel if you eat to much of that stuff you're going to have to go on a diet." Syaoran smiled as Sakura took a sip of her coffee. Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's ok... I know what you are getting at. I have you to fall back on. I'll just spend every waking moment with you. Then we'll see. Lets see if any of the girl would want to date you when you have your best friend on your tail every moment." Syaoran sighed   
  
"Fine Fine you win." Said Syaoran offering her some of his fries. John just smiled. Syaoran glared at him and said   
  
"What are you smiling at?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Nothing, but if it was up to me you guys should get married." Said John. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and said   
  
"Yeah, right.... I would never marry him/her." John shrugged."It was just a thought."   
  
~HK International airport/ 4:30PM~  
  
"Flight 123 for Japan is now ready to board. Please have your boarding passes ready. Thank you. First class will be boarding first." Once the announcement was finish Sakura stood up with her cover in her hand. She looked at Syaoran who handed her first class ticket. Once all three of them had everything they need, they headed for the gate. Sakura noticed that she left her coffee on the ground decided to go back to get it.  
  
Sakura made sure she had everything. Once she was sure she headed back to the line. On her way there she bumped into a pilot. He turned and smiled at Sakura. He had a mustache so she couldn't see his lips and his eyes were covered by a pair of blue sun- glass.   
  
"I'm sorry, sir" said Sakura as she continued to walk towards the line, The man nodded and said "It's alright..." Sakura felt something was wrong in her gut but she just nodded and headed towards Syaoran and John. When she finally reached them Syaoran said   
  
"Is everything alright? That guy didn't hurt you?" Sakura sighed   
  
"Nothing is wrong... Don't worry....." Said Sakura as the line started to move. * But there is something wrong with the guy... I just can't figure it out..... * Syaoran looked at Sakura out of the corner of his eye. * She still does not trust me.... I just hope things get better when we are home... *  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN~ There you have it part 9.... I hop your guys liked like it..... Please review and thanks for the review.... Well need 5 review before I post up the next chapter : 'Permission to come aboard.' 


	10. Permission to come aboard

Here you have it....Part 10 of Learning to Trust Each other.. I hope you guys enjoy it and please don't forget to review. This is also the last part of the story!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"talk  
  
*thoughts  
  
~setting/time  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Learning to Trust Each other  
  
Part 10 (Permission to come aboard)  
  
~1,500,000 ft. In the air/4:00pm~  
  
Sakura sighed as she stared at out the window. Since the trio had boarded the plane Sakura has said nothing. Syaoran, who was flipping through a magazine sitting right next to her sigh. * This is not good. Is she still thinking about what happen to her in Hong Kong? * Sakura turned and noticed that he was staring at her. She blinked and gave a small smile.   
  
"Hey, sailor what are you staring at?" Syaoran gave a smile and shook his head.   
  
"Nothing, Just thinking about what's going to happen to us when we return to HQ." John who was sitting behind them decided not to say anything. * This is going to get interesting.*   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sakura shifting herself in her seat in order to look at Syaoran. Syaoran sighed.   
  
"I mean, I'm talking about us.... I mean so many things have happened and I just don't want anything to change between us." Sakura smiled and laughed  
  
"I was just thinking about that. I think we should talk." Just as she was about to say something the door of the cockpit flow open and there in the doorway stood, the man that Sakura had bumped in to. The guy smiled and walked up to Sakura.   
  
"I'm so sorry, was I interrupting you two?" asked the man now standing in front of them.  
  
A flight attendant was coming in to the first class section to see what was going on because someone had complained about some strange guy. The flight attendant looked at the man and said " Sir, I don't know what you are doing here but you better sit down." The man just laughed. Sakura looked at Syaoran out of the corner of her eye. While Syaoran just sat there staring at the guy.   
  
"If I don't sit down what are you going to do? We are now 1,500,000 ft in the air... Just where I want to be." He looked at Sakura and smiled. The flight attendant was about to say something else when a man in his mid 30 carrying a gun in his hand knocked her unconscious.   
  
John was about to get up to make sure the girl was alright when the man dressed in the pilot uniform pulled out a gun from his back pocket. He pointed at John and said   
  
"Don't you dare move." Syaoran who was silent the whole time looked at him and then back at John. He nodded and John sat back down. Once John was seated Syaoran said   
  
"Sir, Don't worry. Just relax and tell us what you want... You don't have to shot anyone here." The guy looked at Syaoran and then at Sakura. He smiled at Sakura and said.   
  
"There is only one thing that I want and that is the disk that Kelly gave the Colonel, Commander." The man slowly removed his sunglass and mustache revealing Saki Yushi. Sakura eyes narrowed.   
  
"What is that you want Yushi?" asked Sakura finally. Yushi smiled and said   
  
"Just what I had said. The disk that Kelly has given you. That disk will be the end to your country. It was a shame that your brother had to get in the way Colonel." Sakura looked just looked at him with green eyes.   
  
"What are you talking about? Are you saying that you were just using my brother? Is that the reason why you betrayed your country?" Yushi narrowed his eyes he looked at Sakura and said with a hiss in his tone.   
  
"What do you know? Your brother got in my way... I couldn't stand the Navy any longer. They think that are so smart and since I was in debt and the Navy would not let me get an advance in my pay I decided to take matters in to my own hand." Sakura didn't say a word. Syaoran looked at Yushi and said   
  
"So that was reason, isn't it.... Giving our disk to China because they were willing to pay you anything as long as you gave them the disk... That is why you went after the new disk. China was willing to pay you more." Yushi stared at him * How does he know this. * Syaoran looked at him straight in the eye.   
  
"That's correct Commander, I was not able to get hand on the one your brother had so when I found out that there was a new one I decided to go after it. The diamonds were a trade off. But when we were going to trade it the two officers tricked me so I killed them." Sakura could believe what she was hearing. * All just for money.... He had to kill them and my brother. *   
  
There was silence and then Yushi turned towards Sakura. " Well Colonel what are you going to do? Are you going to give the disk? There is no where to go as you can see." Sakura looked Syaoran and then said   
  
"Ok... I'll give you the disk." Syaoran looked at her and said   
  
"What, have you lost mind? You can't give him the disk." Syaoran stared straight into her eyes. She did the same thing. "There is nothing I can do.. If I don't give him the disk then something might happen. We can't let that happen... There are lives at stake here." Sakura answered. Yushi smiled.   
  
"Well Colonel, since you have some issues to work out; I'll give you and the Commander here 1 hours to talk it out. When I come back I expect to see the disk." Sakura nodded. Before Yushi could walk back to the cockpit Sakura said  
  
"If this to be a far trade then I want you to tell me how my brother crashed." Yushi thought about and said   
  
" Why wait, I'll tell you now. Since if you don't give the disk I can just kill one of the passengers. Your brother was on his last mission, to Hawaii which was where the new disk is from.His RIO was out that day so I thought that would be the best time to ask him about the disk. During the mission I asked him about the disk. But he would not say a word. As I was about to ask his about the disk once again two fighter planes came our way..... They fired at us. We got hit and the plane was going down. Your brother's eject was broken so he could not eject... I had eject and made it safely into the water...A Chinese ship came by and picked me up. I never saw your even after the plane went down. After that I never went back to Japan......" Sakura was silent and was everyone else on the plane. After a few minutes Sakura said   
  
"So when was that?" Yushi thought about and then said   
  
"April 1st... Well now that you know I have something to take care off. Sing... Watch them for me" The man that had knocked out the flight attendant nodded and walked up to were Sakura and Syaoran were. Sakura sighed and looked at Syaoran.  
  
~Tomeoda NAVY HQ/ 5:00pm~  
  
Tomoyo sighed as she bent over cabinet by the poll. She had been looking for a file but had not seen it. She was about to scream. "Has anyone one seen the file on Captain Eigee?" Tomoyo said still bent over the filing cabinet. She ran her finger along the files and then her eyes came across a red folder. "Found it.... Never mind." Tomoyo pulled out the folder and then closed it.   
  
On her way back to her desk the TV monitor on the wall caught her attention. The words 'Breaking News' flashed across the screen. She reached for the remote control on the desk next to her and increased the volume.   
  
"The flight back to Japan has now changed course. According to sources inside the airport, a man name Yushi has demanded that two Military official to hand over a disk...What is the deal with the deal we still don't know because it top secret." Said the reporter. Tomoyo eyes were wide. * Oh my stars.* She dropped the folder on her desk and ran towards Eriol desk.   
  
"Eriol is the Admiral in?" asked Tomoyo who had leaned over his desk. Her face inches away from his. Eriol looked at her and said   
  
"Yes, why what's wrong?" Tomoyo wanted to smack his on his head.   
  
"I think the Colonel and Commander are in trouble. I have to see the Admiral." She groaned in frustration and turned to knock on the Admirals door. Eriol stood up and walked around his desk towards her. "Tomoyo are you sure?" he asked as they waited for permission to enter. Tomoyo who had been clutching her hands turned to look at Eriol with worried eyes.   
  
"I don't know... I just hope I'm wrong..." Just then the Admiral's voce came from behind the door and Tomoyo and Eriol entered.   
  
Sitting behind his oak desk was the Admiral who had just got of the phone. He looked up at Eriol and Tomoyo and said   
  
"Lieutenant Tomoyo and Eriol I hope this is important... But I have a feeling it is." Tomoyo and Eriol where silent or a few minutes, then the Tomoyo took a deep breathe.   
  
"Sir, It's about the Colonel and Commander.... " Tomoyo didn't have to say anything more because the admiral sighed and said   
  
"I know, I received a phone call from Head of Military.... They are watching the news closely.... If I might say this hijacking of the plane has something to do with the case the Colonel and the Commander is dealing with." Tomoyo and Eriol nodded. The Admiral leaned back in his chair and the turned on the tv.   
  
"The plane has made a detour and now is heading towards Beijing... According to the officials the disk the man has requested for has not been handed over." Tomoyo looked at the Eriol whose eyes were glued to the television set, in the wall unit of the office.   
  
"Sir, What do we do now?" asked Eriol who finally turned and faced the Admiral once again. Yuki sighed and said   
  
" We have to make sure that the plane lands and then obtain Yushi... Until we do so I have a feeling China will not let them land in their airport, even with the disk. I will ask Air Force to send two planes up there in case we need it. Until then you two keep me posted." Tomoyo and Eriol stood and saluted.   
  
"Yes, sir..." Yuki pushed his glass up and said in a strain tone   
  
"Dismiss." Tomoyo and spun and around and exited the room.  
  
~1500,000 ft/ 5:14pm~  
  
  
  
Sakura reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out the purple disk that Kelly gave her. Syaoran looked at her hand and said   
  
"Sakura are you sure you want to do this?' asked Syaoran who was not sure if they were going the right thing. But knew that it would help them save the people on the plane.  
  
Sakura sighed heavily and nodded. "Yes." Syaoran looked back at John who was now checking to see if the flight attendant was all right. John looked up at Syaoran and said  
  
"She'll be fine... All she's gong to need is an ice pack." Syaoran nodded and leaded back in his chair. Yushi then came out of the cockpit and looked at Sakura. She looked back and handed him the disk. Yushi took the disk with a smile on his face.   
  
"Thank you, Sakura... Now if you'll excuses me I have something to take care of. In half an hour she should be landing in Beijing." Syaoran looked at him and said  
  
"We can't land there. That would be interfering with their air space. Besides this is not an emergency." Yushi just glared at Syaoran.   
  
"Shut up. We will be able to land in China because I have this disk. All I will have to do take to the President and they will let us land. Now enjoy the rest of the flight." Yushi looked at Sing who was now standing near the entrance of first-class section.   
  
"This is not good." Mumble Syaoran. Sakura who worried also looked at Syaoran.   
  
"What do you mean? It's not like we going to get shot down. This is a commercial plane. Beside we are able to land. As long as we do not hit the 15parallel." Syaoran darted his eyes and said   
  
"That's the problem. Beijing's international airport in directly on that mark. Their government would not let us do that. Only our military force can enter. And even if we could; we need to give them two hours notice." Syaoran looked at Sakura, who was looking out on to the red and orange sky. She leaned forward to get a better look at something. After a few minutes she turned and looked at Syaoran.   
  
"I think they have spotted us." Syaoran leaned over Sakura to get a better view of the two Chinese fighter planes. * DAMN *   
  
"You got that right... .Those were just the two Chinese Fighter planes here to greeted us.: Syaoran said as he sat back down. Sakura gave a weak smile  
  
"Didn't they just love us? They just sent up two planes." Said Sakura looked out the window again.  
  
Just then the plane started to descend. "What the heck is happening?" Syaoran was about to get out of his seat then Sing came up to him and pointed the gun at him. He glared at Syaoran and said   
  
"Where do you think you are going" he said in Chinese. Syaoran was about the answer when the plane went forward. At that moment Syaoran jumped over him and headed for the cockpit. Sakura moved forward was trying to head for the cockpit when he grabbed her arm. She turned and looked at him. "Sorry, I have to do this." And then she punched him. Sing gave a smile and said a few words and slumped on the floor. John stood up and walked up to Sing. He bent down and checked his pulse" That was some punch Colonel." Said John removing the gun and dragging him off to the side. Sakura shrugged.   
  
"I guess that was. It's been a while since I punched someone. While you'll have to excuse me I have a disk to get back." Then she headed towards the cockpit.   
  
~Cockpit/5:16pm~  
  
Syaoran glared at Yushi as he sat down in the pilot seat. He groaned and looked out to his right as he started to bring the plane back to it's normal position. Yushi regained he's balance and said   
  
"Can you fly us to Beijing?" Syaoran paused for a moment and rolled his eyes.   
  
"Think so..." the hand that was holding the gun was pointed to his chest. Just then the door of the cockpit opened and Sakura walked in. She grabbed on his let hand while he was busy looking out the window. She pulled his arm back and then punched him out. Once Syaoran let go and Yushi was on the ground Syaoran turned his head with both hands on the gear. He gave Sakura smile and said   
  
"What took you so long?" Sakura looked up at Syaoran and smiled back. * It's been a long time since I've seen her smile. * She bent down and started to feel around Yushi. She found the disk in the inner pocket of his outfit and placed it onto her pocket. After that she ran her right hand through her hair and said   
  
"Traffic getting up here.. Let me go tie him up... I'll come right back." Syaoran nodded and turned his attention to the fighter planes on his tail.   
  
~5 minutes later~  
  
"This is Japan's Air force, Golden Dragon here." Syaoran's eye's drafted over to his right and he saw to other planes and one of the men inside gave him the thumbs up sign. " This is Japan's Navy here. Thanks for coming ... what you can do for me is get those Migs of my tail."   
  
"Will do sir." Said Golden Dragon. Sakura had returned and was now sitting down in the seat next to him and as he placed her headset on she said.  
  
" Miss me?" Syaoran smirked as he lowered the plane a bit.  
  
"Sure did... I just hope I can fly us home." Sakura turned her head and looked at him. She smiled and said   
  
"Don't tell me you forgot how to fly?" Her tone was creakily Syaoran looked to his right again .  
  
"Hey I didn't say I don't remember how to fly... I've just never flown a whale before." Sakura smiled and said, "There is a first time for everything..." Then her gazed shifted towards the blue waves below them.  
  
~Above Toemeoda's International airport/ 20 minutes later~  
  
Sakura watched as Syaoran finally got the plane to land safely on the runway. She could help but laugh when she heard what Golden Dragon Syaoran which was "Welcome Navy to Teomeado, Japan. You just cost to 11030 yen." Syaoran let go of the gear and turned to face Sakura.   
  
"I think we did great on this mission. We didn't try to kill each other." Sakura let out a breath of relief. He turned towards Syaoran and said   
  
" Next time I'm taking the boat." Syaoran smiled and stood up and started to exit cockpit and head back towards his seat for his think Sakura not far behind.   
  
John, Syaoran and Sakura stood there in front of their cars and watched as the military came to take Yushi away along with Sing. Once they had entered the van John turned to Syaoran and Sakura.   
  
"Well that was sure some trip. I'll be seeing you guys around." Syaoran just looked at him and was about to head in to the car when he turned and asked John   
  
"You never told us what your mission was Agent John. John was half way in his car when he said  
  
"Classified Commander. Now I have to head back to HQ. Good night." Sakura nodded and then stepped into her side of the car. After a few minutes Syaoran enter and shut his door. Their was a bit of silent between the two of them and then he said starting the engine.   
  
"Colonel you ready to go home?" Sakura turned and gave a weak smile  
  
"Never been more ready Commander Li. Let's go home." And with those words the two of them head home.   
  
~A few weeks later, April 1st/10AM( Tomeoda Navy HQ)~  
  
Syaoran exited the courtroom with a sigh. He had his brief case in one hand and his cover in the other. As he was heading towards his office he noticed that Sakura was not in her office. He made a mantel note to call her later that day because today was her birthday and it's been three years since they did something together on her birthday. He headed into his office, which was right next to her, and placed his things down on the chair.   
  
Syaoran pulled the first folder off the pile on his in box. He was starting to read the file when Eriol knocked on his door. Syaoran looked up and said "Hey lieutenant... what brings you here?" Eriol hand grabbed the folder in his hand and took a deep breath  
  
"Sir, I was wondering if I leave half an hour early. I need to pick up something for Tomoyo." Syaoran smiled knowing what it was since Eriol had called him early that week asking for his help. "Sure I don't see why not. If the Admiral asks I'll just tell him I sent you to do something. Is there anything else?" asked Syaoran now leaning back in his chair. Eriol nodded and said  
  
"Have you seen Colonel Sakura? I have the file on the Yuri case she asked me for." Syaoran looked at him. Then he checked his calendar and noticed that in red pen he had marked that she was to be in court at 4pm later that day. He looked back up at Eriol and asked  
  
"You have not seen her the whole day?" Eriol shook his head.   
  
"No, sir. I even asked Tomoyo and she said that Sakura has not picked up her cell or answered her phone at home." Syaoran sighed and tapped his pen against his desk. He looked at Eriol once again and said   
  
"Just leave the file on her desk. I'm sure she'll show up later." Eriol nodded and turned to leave. Syaoran then picked up the black phone to his left and dialed her cell number but he also got her voice mail "Where is she?" mumble Syaoran as he headed towards the admiral's office.   
  
~Admiral's office~  
  
  
  
Yuki looked up from his file and sighed. He took off his glasses and said   
  
"Enter.. Commander.. It's nice to see you. What can I do for you?" Yuki asked as Syaoran entered. Syaoran closed the door and stood in front of Yuki.   
  
"Sir, it's about the Colonel... Have you seen her today?" asked Syaoran Yuki gave a smirk. He placed his glasses on top of the file in front of him and said   
  
"Worried about her huh?" Syaoran was going to explain but the admiral stopped him   
  
"No need to explain commander... I know that the case you guys finished concerning Commander Saki Yushi has affected the two of you and especially the Colonel. But you don't need to worry. I have given her two weeks rest starting tomrrow since she has to be in court today." Yuki watched as Syaoran's face relaxed knowing that Sakura was ok. "Sir, do you know where the Colonel is now?" Yuki reached into a draw and pulled out a purple velvet box and handed to Syaoran which he took  
  
"Yes, she had call me and told me that she needed half of the day off. She will return in time for court... She is aboard the 'Cherry Blossom.'in the Sea of Japan. I'm sure that is where you will find her." Syaoran opened the box and looked at it. A smile appeared on his face and then disappeared as he closed it.   
  
"Sir, on the 'Cherry Blossom.'? We have a case on that ship?" Yuki was about to put his glasses back on when he looked over the rim.  
  
"Commander, I only said that she was aboard the 'Cherry Blossom' I never said that it was one of our fleet ships." Syaoran thought about it and then understood. He nodded and then exited the room.  
  
~Cherry Blossom/1:00 pm~  
  
Sakura sighed as she looked out on to the sea. She was wearing a white kimono with pink cherry blossoms printed on it and a pink and white obi. Her hair was pined back with a few cherry blossom shape hair clips. *It's been a while since I've been on her. * Sakura's thought where broken by a voice from the below. Sakura walked over to her right and peered over the deck railing. She smiled when she saw who it was.   
  
"Commander, what are you doing here?" Sakura shouted. Syaoran looked up at her from the dock and said.   
  
"Captain Kinomoto permission to come aboard?" Sakura laughed she brushed some of hair out of her face and said   
  
"I see no Captain here. I only see a girl who wants to enjoy her day on her boat." Syaoran smiled and responded.   
  
"Yes, ma'am then my I came a board and join this girl?" Syaoran gave a grin  
  
"Not unless a commander is coming up. Permission denied Sir." Syaoran sighed and then shouted back.   
  
"Then what happens if I come up as Li Syaoran." Sakura thought about and then said  
  
"Permission granted. Besides how can I refuses an offer from a cute guy." Syaoran gave a grin and headed up to the deck where Sakura was waiting for him. He looked around the deck and noticed that there was only a bouquet of flowered on the deck floor. Sakura was leaning against the rail watching the waves hit gently against the boat. Syaoran walked over and watched as the waved crashed against the boat.   
  
After a few minutes Sakura turned her head and looked at Syaoran. She watched as his short brown hair, which was gelled up, got blown in the wind. Sakura smiled and then said   
  
"So what are you doing here? Has the Admiral asked me to return to the office early?" Sakura looked up in to water again. Syaoran turned his head and looked at her.   
  
"No, don't worry... the admiral has not asked for you. But he will be if you don't show up for court. There is one reason I am here." Syaoran pulled out the box that the admiral gave him early and headed to her. She looked at him and said   
  
"This is for you. Kind of like your birthday present. I hope you like it." Sakura looked at him and then opened it. Her eyes widen as she noticed what was in front of her. * These are Onii chan gold wings. The ones he wore with his Dress Whites. *   
  
"Thought you might like them...." Sakura removed them from the box and picked up the flowers from the ground and pined the wings on to the bow in the front. She closed her eyes and faced the water. After a few minutes to she looked at flowers and then throw them in to the sea. Syaoran watched as the flowers floated 100 yards away and then start to sink. Sakura sighed and then said   
  
"Thanks for that gift It was the best gift I got since I found out Onii chan went MIA(missing in action)... Syaoran there is something I want to thank you for." She turned and rested her right hand on the his right hand. Syaoran turned his head and looked at her  
  
"What wound that be?" Sakura was silent for a few minutes and then said   
  
"For putting up with me for the past couple of weeks since we have returned and helped me regain my trust in you." Sakura smiled and placed her hand on top of his and gave it a light squeeze. Syaoran looked up at her.   
  
"I'm glad I can help.... My your brother now rest in peace now that we have caught his killer." Sakura nodded in agreement. * But some how I still have things I can't tell you.... Maybe with time.. * Syaoran was woken up by the sound of his pager going off. Sakura, who once again returned to looking out on to the waters again.   
  
"Good news Colonel. Tomoyo said yes to Eriol's proposal." Sakura smiled and they hugged.   
  
"That's great... I had a feeling she was going to say yes... But there is one problem left?" They let got off each other and Syaoran looked at her.   
  
"What is it?" asked Syaoran   
  
"Where does this leave us.. I mean I trust you and all but our friendship is not as strange as it once was" Syaoran thought about it and then said   
  
"Well since this is your birthday.. I guess the only thing to do now is to start at the beginning. Your birthday will mark the beginning of a new friendship." Sakura smiled liking the idea of it.   
  
" I like the sound of that...start at the beginning." Sakura reached her hand out and they shook heads. Sakura then picked up her kimono and headed down to the lower deck. She returned a few minutes later dressed in her dark green military uniform with her cover and bag in on hand. She was heading off the ship when Syaoran followed her and then once they reached the dock he asked  
  
"Where are you going?" Sakura smiled and said   
  
"Back to work. I think there is a navy Commander ass I need to kick." Syaoran smirked and gave grin.   
  
"We'll see about that Colonel... We'll see." Sakura laughed and they headed towards their car. Syaoran ran up a bit to catch up with her. * I have a feeling this friendship will have it's ruff spots but I couldn't have picked a better day to start something new because one birthday can cause many unexpected changes. *   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN~ There you have it the last part of Learning to Trust Each other. What do you think of it? Do you think I should put a part 2 for this fanfic? If yes, what do you think should happen to Sakura and Syaoran? Please let me know by placing your ideas into the reviews. Thanks and thanks for all your review/ support for this fanfic. I hope you like it? 


End file.
